The Exaggeratedly Perilous Journey of a Gay High School Romance
by The Second Hand of Time
Summary: BL AU: At the prestigious Kiseki no Sedai Academy, high school jocks Kagami, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima are regarded as the most popular boys in campus. But when they meet the intriguing male idols of the school's Glee Club, hilarity ensues as they now start to question their very masculinity, sexuality, and sanity due to the surprisingly... sexy singers. KaKu, AoSa, KiKas, TaMido
1. The All-Star Hunks

Hello~! :D... This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic. (And my second fanfic... that I hope shall be finished... *sobs*) Anyway, I got hooked on the anime and can't wait for the 2nd season, so yeah, I'm unleashing my inner fangirl right now by creating this lil' baby. In fact, I thought I'd never officially get to finish watching an anime series except for my No. 1 Fave (*coughDNAngelcough*), but lo and behold, I've actually finished and got addicted to KuroBas, to which I greatly thank uTorrent and Bakabt. Anyway, here are the details:

**Title**: The Exaggeratedly Perilous Journey of a Gay High School Romance

**Category**: Anime/Manga - Kuroko no Basuke

**Genre**: Romantic Comedy - Yaoi/Shounen-ai or Boy Love

**Rating**: T - Beware...

**Pairing/s**: Kagami/Kuroko, Aomine/Sakurai, Kise/Kasamatsu, Takao/Midorima, Kiyoshi/Hyuga, Imayoshi/Wakamatsu... and many more to come! :D

**Summary**: At the prestigious Kiseki no Sedai Academy, high school jocks Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Midorima Shintarou are regarded as the most popular boys in campus. But when a chance encounter leads them to the intriguing male idols of the school's Glee Club, hilarity ensues as they now start to question their very masculinity, sexuality, and sanity due to the surprisingly... sexy singers.

**Warning**: Fangirl alert, perverted idiots, sadistic bastards, massive fluff, probably pathetic lemon, sexuality issues, reluctant crossdressers (soon enough :D), dancing men, and an all-around insane authoress. 8D

**Perks**: Cookies from the Dark Side. Join me? :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not frickin' own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Nor the cover images that I shall use for each chapter and the songs that I will mention. I _do_ own this lovely story, though. :D

**PLEASE READ: **You may have noticed that Murasakibara and Akashi weren't mentioned (even though they're totally badass). This is because I've only went through the anime and not the manga, and since Season 2 has yet to come, they're not part of the cast yet. But I feel like this story is gonna take a while, so I may be able to squeeze 'em in. 8D... Also, this is an Alternate Universe fic, wherein Bakagami, Ahomine, Kise~, and Mido-Mido are good friends; Kurokocchi, Ryou-chan, Takao, and Kasamatsu are best friends; and they all haven't met each other officially _yet_. **I'm trying my best to keep them in-character. DX**... Then, unlike most KuroBas fics, I use their first names when writing their part, as a way of getting in-character with them. So, I hope you'll get used to their first names. And lastly, I'll also be using honorifics, Japanese food, and Japanese lyrics most of the time. Thank you for reading this little note.

Anyway, enjoy~! 8D

* * *

The Exaggeratedly Perilous Journey of a Gay High School Romance

Chapter 1: The All-Star Hunks

* * *

It was the start of another wonderful day at Kiseki no Sedai Academy.

At least, for one basketball junkie named Kagami Taiga, it would definitely be wonderful because today, he was getting close to finally perfecting a new maneuver. It had taken a rigorous training regimen and lots of patience in the past few weeks, but his hard work will finally pay off later, when he'll try the move against his teammates during their club practice this afternoon.

Taiga grinned excitedly, already imagining what their team's future matches in the upcoming Inter-High competition would be like. He happily whistled a tune while heading towards the cafeteria, completely oblivious to his surroundings. The red-haired basketball player had all but ignored the warning looks he got from the teachers walking along the hallway. It was probably because of his uniform. After all, the proper male attire for their school was a white polo shirt, a black blazer, matching black slacks and shoes, and the color-coded necktie with the school's insignia emblazoned on it.

He was wearing the blazer unbuttoned and the blue necktie a little loose.

_Like I give a damn._, thought Taiga. He was the star athlete of the basketball club and his grades were okay. No need to be a good little student all the time, right?

The tall redhead was about to pass another glaring teacher, when a deep voice suddenly bellowed from behind.

"Yo, Red! Wait up!"

Taiga smirked as he recognized the voice and his little nickname. He turned around to see a dark-skinned guy with short navy blue hair jogging up to him. "Why so tired, _Daiki_~?", leered Taiga as the guy finally caught up, elbowing the other male as he noticed the light sheen on his skin and his shortage of breath.

Aomine Daiki, the dark-skinned guy and Taiga's bestfriend, just rolled his eyes at the redhead's wriggling brows. "Oh, shut up, Bakagami. I just ran away from Koga-sensei _again_. Why the hell wouldn't I be tired?", retorted the blue-haired male as they walked together. His friend had always teased him about being a lecherous pervert because of his personality and reputation as the soccer club's ace striker, but actually, it was just one of Taiga's clever—surprisingly—ways on reminding Daiki that there's more to life than soccer.

Which Aomine Daiki thought was bullshit—considering how the redhead was head over heels in love with basketball himself.

Taiga snorted at the soccer player. "Please. Your sport requires you to run like your life depends on it. Koga was just at the other end of this corridor. No way in hell should you be _that_ tired~.", jeered the redhead again.

"That's 'cause I really did ran like my life depended on it.", retorted Daiki. "But whatever. I don't care what crazy insinuation you cooked up this time. I just wanna eat." The dark-skinned male shoved his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace, eager to grab some lunch. Behind him, Taiga snickered quietly and followed suit. He was getting hungry, too, after all.

"Aominecchi~! Kagamicchi~!"

The two tall males saw a flash of gold and yellow before their shoulders were enveloped by two lean arms. A mop of golden locks with honey-colored eyes popped up between the two.

"How's your day so far, guys~?", asked the energetic blonde, a giddy smile lighting his face.

"Oh, just fine, Kise. You know the usual. Talking about our sports and stuff.", answered Taiga, grinning at the guy between them, wondering what gave that smile again.

"Yeah, like how much we_ love _our games. I'm pretty sure you understand that feeling, right, Ryouta?", asked Daiki.

Kise Ryouta, who was an avid tennis player of the school and a part-time model, understood the feeling all too well. But he didn't want to be lumped together with these two all the time. So he opted for an obvious lie, just to joke around.

"Nope, not really~! But, damn, you guys sure love basketball and soccer, huh? Well, why don't you just marry them, then?", said Ryouta, chuckling as he patted their backs.

"Hmm. Marrying 'Soccer', huh?", contemplated Daiki with a little rubbing of his chin. "Well, as long as it'll have big boobs, then hell yeah!"

The three athletes barked in laughter together as Daiki pumped his fist in the air. Going to the cafeteria, nudging each other as buddies, joking and gushing about sports... Anybody could immediately see that these guys were just your average jocks.

"You'd best hurry, though, Aomine.", interrupted a low voice. The trio looked up to see a green-haired male leaning against the wall. He pushed up his glasses and, surprisingly, gave them a small teasing smirk. "From what I've heard, this 'Soccer' has a lot of suitors."

"Well, look who's finally decided to joke around with us!", exclaimed Taiga as they approached the guy. "How'd you get that stick out of your ass, Midorima?"

Midorima Shintarou, who was slightly above the average jock as most would say, just scoffed and rolled his eyes at the redheaded basketball player. "Don't be so crude about it. Oha-Asa had just predicted that today is a good day for improving my social life. And since _you three _are the only ones crazy enough to keep hanging around me, then I have no other choice but to be more talkative with you today now, wouldn't I?", explained Shintarou. But as he looked towards the three, the green-haired male started as Taiga, Daiki, and Ryouta all gave him a Cheshire grin.

"W-What?!", stuttered Shintarou.

"Just admit that you're getting lonely again, Hamtaro.", quipped Daiki. To which the green-haired boy responded with an indignant sputter and blushing of cheeks, while their blonde and redheaded friends just unabashedly snickered.

Shintarou's eye twitched at the annoying childhood nickname of his as he recalled several embarrassing memories with his three idiotic friends. He was about to retort, when Ryouta roughly patted him on the back.

"Now, now, Midorimacchi! No need to be so shy around us~!", said Ryouta cheerfully, taking Shintarou's arm as they continued their way towards the cafeteria. "After all, we've been good friends for years now~!"

"Remind me why we're friends again?", grumbled Shintarou as he glared at the other two following behind.

"Can't remember, man. Sorry.", snickered Taiga. "But hey, if you treat us to a nice meal, maybe it'll jog up our memories!"

"I swear, you and Aomine are gluttonous monsters.", sighed Shintarou as he tried to keep up with an energetic Ryouta. Taiga and Daiki made no reply as they just grinned at each other. Why bother denying it when it was oh-so-true?

"Hey, enough about that! I thought you were going to be _talkative_ in another aspect today, Midorimacchi~! Come on, then! Let's hear your _stories_~!", urged a grinning Kise Ryouta.

Hearing the other two idiots agree with him made the green-haired boy's stomach clench with trepidation. He was starting to regret coming to see his friends already.

* * *

"Oh god, yes! Fooood!", shouted Taiga as he hurriedly went in line to beat Daiki to it; Shintarou and Ryouta following behind at a normal pace.

"If you think I'll pay for you again, then forget it.", said the green-haired boy curtly. Inwardly though, he was fervently thanking the gods for sparing him from their further incessant questioning about his life—love life, in Kise Ryouta's case—and for curbing his urge to strangle the nosy morons. He didn't want to be labeled a murderer, after all.

"You hear that, Red? No free food.", sighed Daiki, dramatically shaking his head in dismay.

"Oi, Kise! Think you can pester him until he gives in?", asked Taiga innocently.

"W-Why you—!"

"Challenge accepted~!" The blonde Ryouta proceeded to gleefully shake Shintarou back and forth, babbling adorably about how his dear friends looked so starved while his victim twitched in anger and inwardly cursed the two other idiots who just stood there and laughed their asses off.

Shintarou was about to whack the moron in front of him, when a group of girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! You're our school's famous varsity players!", screamed one of the girls. The four boys flinched as they all started screaming as well.

"Kagami Taiga, the power forward of the basketball team who came from America~!"

Taiga grinned wryly and said a casual 'hi'.

"Aomine Daiki, the amazing ace striker of the soccer team~!"

Daiki chuckled and released a killer smile.

"Midorima Shintarou, the sharpshooter of the archery club who never misses~!"

Shintarou sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"And Kise Ryouta, the handsome tennis player who's also a model~!"

Ryouta smiled brightly and bowed elegantly.

The girls all screamed again and started taking pictures and asking questions in rapid-fire succession. At the back of the guys' minds, they all willed the group to disappear. Sure, being famous has its perks—like getting free and delicious lunches, in Taiga and Daiki's case—but it can be tiring after a while. They were already in 2nd Year, yet the routine of hordes of fangirls crowding around still exhausts them.

"Can we get your autographs?!"

"Do you have any girlfriends?!"

"Would you like our bentos?!"

"Are you _gay_?!"

Both the side of the boys and girls silenced as the last question registered in their minds. They all stared at the girl who had asked; a busty blonde whose eyes were sparkling in something the four guys couldn't quite decipher.

After moments of silence wherein they were already being noticed by a lot of students, the blue-haired Daiki spoke up. "Uh, no, not really. Sorry.", he said honestly, still a bit surprised at the random question. The four athletes may differ in personality, but right now, they were all thinking the same thing: _Where the hell did she get that idea?_

It wasn't that homosexuality was frowned upon here at Kiseki no Sedai Academy—in fact, romance was encouraged, as long as both parties knew their limits and responsibilities. It was just that Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta, and Shintarou were among the most popular and handsome boys in the campus. They were great athletes; plus, Taiga and Daiki were _really _buff, Ryouta was constantly sought after by girls, and Shintarou never cared about dating.

And most of all: they were clearly masculine, and never thought or even_ looked _at other guys that way.

_So how on earth did this girl come up with that conclusion...?_, thought Shintarou, eyeing the group of girls who were now arguing with their friend. He glanced at his companions and saw their apparent confusion.

As the blonde girl was about to reply, a loud shout of excuse came from behind. With fast reflexes, the boys immediately whipped their heads around, but all eyes widened as they saw a small, brown-haired boy running towards them.

Unfortunately, he suddenly tripped.

And his tray of food went flying and grandly hit Aomine Daiki right in the face.

The brunette guy gasped in utter horror. And began to profusely apologize and bow at the blue-haired teen—who was now covered in bits of rice, lettuce, fish, eggs, and soup.

Daiki's eye twitched.

The other three athletes—along with the entire student body inside the cafeteria—all watched in fascination as the brunette continued apologizing for so many unrelated things. They couldn't help but feel pity for the guy, though, as the blue-haired soccer player started advancing on him.

"Ryou-kun! Are you alright?"

Taiga, Ryouta, and Shintarou turned to three other guys who had appeared. The one who had called out was a small guy with light-blue hair and matching eyes. Even though his voice had been neutral and his face a blank stare, a hint of concern and apprehension could be heard. The one on his right was a raven-haired guy with light wisps of bangs and sharp silvery blue eyes, while the one on the left had black hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I—"

The brunette's tirade was cut short as Daiki fisted his collar and glared down at him with the force of a thousand blue thunderstorms. The brunette—_'Ryou-kun', was it?—_flinched and squeaked at him, trembling in fear.

"What the fuck was that for?!", he bellowed. "Couldn't you have just watched where you're—"

The brunette boy's eyes widened as his foot suddenly stepped onto spilt soup and quickly slipped forward, kicking the tall guy's leg. He abruptly shut his eyes for the coming impact as his whole body fell down, inflicting stinging pain. But as he realized, the dark-skinned guy had slipped too—thanks to his accidental kick earlier—and was now about to land on top of him.

Ryou prepared for the massive pain to come, but his brown eyes popped wide open as something soft yet firm collided with his lips. Then suddenly, he heard laughter bursting from above... And high-pitched squeals of excitement... So when, finally, a pair of equally shocked navy blue eyes stared right back at him, it finally clicked.

He had been kissed by the blue-haired guy he accidentally showered his lunch upon.

And he was _still_ kissing him.

_EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_

Both the brunette and the blunette hurriedly scrambled away from each other as if they had caught the plague. Their friends, on the other hand, were far from that thought.

The three other athletes were shamelessly laughing. Taiga was rolling on the floor, pounding his fist against it. Ryouta was holding his stomach as he cried tears of joy. Shintarou was covering his fit of laughter, even though his entire body shaking gave it away.

The three guys next to them were shocked speechless. In fact, excluding Taiga, Ryouta, and Shintarou, the rest of the students—guys, mostly—in the cafeteria were shocked, too. They kept blinking, as if they couldn't believe what had just transpired. The girls, on the other hand, were quickly taking pictures and jumping for joy.

Daiki stared wide-eyed at the small brunette leaning on his elbows—who was now currently babbling incoherently, rapidly reddening like a ripe tomato, and was actually a 2nd Year, too, as Daiki had surmised from his blue necktie. The soccer player covered his mouth consciously as his cheeks started feeling warm, as well. For some reason, the feel of the clumsy brunette's lips still lingered on his. And Daiki didn't like it. Not one bit.

He was frickin' _Aomine Daiki_, for Christ's sake! Kiseki no Sedai's _manly_ soccer prodigy! The school's number one horndog, skirt-chaser, and all-around pervert! Guys like him _do not_ kiss other guys—accidental or otherwise.

But apparently, the entire cafeteria—especially the girls—couldn't care less about that anymore. _So much for declaring you're not gay, you idiot._, thought the blunette. He tried glaring at the brunette kid a few meters in front of him. After all, it was pretty much his fault this happened in the first place. But the more he looked at the quivering—almost _crying—_guy, the more he remembered the _goddamn kiss_.

His light-brown hair fanned over the floor...

His delicate-looking eyelashes...

His bright brown eyes transfixed on his...

His small cheeks lightly flushed...

His soft, supple lips...

Daiki almost broke his neck as he rapidly turned away from the unsuspecting brunette. _The fuck...?!_, inwardly screamed the dark-skinned athlete. His face got a whole lot warmer now. And from what? All because he thought indecently about some pathetic-looking guy?!

As Daiki turned his face away, he now noticed who had been laughing the whole time. He scowled and glared daggers at his so-called friends, willing them to just fuck off and _die_. At this point, the three other unknown guys—who also had blue neckties—glanced at each other and looked over to their damn brunette friend who caused all of this humiliation. When he had been apologizing so much, Daiki just wanted to wring his neck. After what happened though, Daiki just didn't know what to do next anymore.

Ryou the Brunette knew what, though. He needed to _run_.

When he had scrambled away, strings of incoherent phrases slipped out of his quivering lips. His face was hotter than normal, and his entire body was on full alert. A thousand thoughts kept passing through his mind, making him so dizzy. Add that with the shame of hearing the quiet murmurs of the students around them, the embarrassment at the blue-haired guy's friends' laughter, and the look on his own friends' faces, and you'd get a Ryou that wanted the earth to swallow him up so badly. Despite all of this, though, three huge revelations registered in his mind.

_Oh my god, I kissed a guy!_

_Oh my god, it was my first kiss, too!_

_OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA KILL MEEE!_

"I... I... I..."

The busty blonde fangirl of the four popular athletes suddenly appeared and gasped.

"Oh my GOSH! You're—"

"**I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!**"

The brunette wailed tearfully and amazingly dashed out of the crowded cafeteria, leaving a stunned audience behind.

"Ack! Ryou-chan, wait!", helplessly called one of his friends; the one with the wispy bangs and silvery eyes.

"Ryou!", called the other raven-haired guy with the blue eyes. They both ran towards the exit, hoping to catch up to their pitiful friend. At this point, Taiga, Ryouta, and Shintarou were already sobering up. They watched with amusement as the guys ran, but stopped short as they realized there was still one left.

The guy with the light-blue hair and matching eyes.

Upon closer inspection, he was so pale and thin; fragile, even. In fact, the four star athletes all assumed that he was probably a sickly person or something. But the next move the guy did proved them otherwise.

He blankly stared at each of them._ Hard_.

So hard, that even the tough power forward Kagami Taiga felt his skin crawl as the guy's light-blue eyes unnerved the hell out of him. It was so mesmerizing, yet disturbing in a weird way. He did that for a few moments, before finally glancing at Daiki.

"You're very lucky today.", said the small guy, in a tone so flat, Taiga and the others briefly wondered if he was a robot. "That was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, I'll have you know."

Although his voice was so monotonous, Taiga could actually hear a hint of amusement in his words. Not one to be teased, though, his humiliated bestfriend scoffed at the kid.

"You talk as if that loser was a celebrity.", snapped Daiki, starting to become livid again as the embarrassment known as 'Ryou-kun' was now out of sight.

But the light-blue-haired male only offered a tiny smile. "You have no idea."

The four athletes were taken aback by the fragile-looking kid. Daiki, Ryouta, and Shintarou, mostly, furrowed their brows at the weird dude, while Taiga just stood transfixed at the small curve of the guy's mouth.

He remained like this, until the blonde girl from earlier gasped again and broke him out of his stupor. He glanced at her and saw her grin excitedly at the mysterious guy. "Aren't you...?", she trailed away and stopped. Taiga looked back and saw the blunette guy put a finger on his lips and did a shushing sound.

And winked conspiratorially at the girl.

At this, Taiga and his friends got really interested now. What did he mean by everything he's said? The redheaded basketball player looked back and forth at the grinning girl and the deadpan-looking guy, hoping to decode a hidden message or secret or _something_.

But the guy said nothing else and promptly turned away, exiting the silent cafeteria as he politely asked the students to let him pass. Everyone stared at his retreating back, until a gruff voice suddenly commented.

"Who would've thought that Aomine was a faggot, huh?"

Daiki happily proceeded to beat the crap out of the guy.

* * *

"DEATH SHOULD BE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

The four athletes slightly shook in their seats as the angry and twisted face of their Principal glared down at them. While Daiki had been vigorously punching the idiot who dared insult him, the idiot's friends plunged into action, going up against the livid soccer player. Taiga, not wanting to be left out, joined in and started a huge food fight. Which left Ryouta trying to pry Daiki off his newfound victim, and Shintarou whacking Taiga's head.

Unfortunately, a teacher came along and the four were pretty much labeled as the instigators of the mess.

The green-haired Midorima Shintarou was not amused. He didn't even do anything wrong, yet the two morons next to Ryouta had managed to drag him into this.

"Now, now, sir. Let's not be that hasty.", pacified Koga-sensei, who had brought the four teens. He turned to them with an evil grin on his face. "After all, this is already their _third _offense, so we can find a more _fitting_ punishment for them."

The group gulped nervously at his words. Even the stoic archer of the four felt a chill run down his spine at Koga-sensei's _evil _chuckle.

"So, what do you suggest, Sensei?", asked the Principal, who had this creepy glint in his eyes.

Koga-sensei circled the four seated teens as he rubbed his chin. "Well, first off, you are suspended from your club for a month starting today."

This quickly elicited loud protests and complaints from the four friends.

"But sir, Inter-High is nearing!"

"Coach will _kill_ me!"

"No one will be able to replace me!"

"I didn't even do any—"

"**SILENCE!**"

The four teens promptly sat down.

"We've already called your club's advisers. They agreed. So, **no club practice**.", finalized the Principal with a firm voice.

"Oh, but that doesn't end there.", continued Koga-sensei with another evil chuckle. "Not only that, but since you won't be having club meetings, _you four _will be assisting the Glee Club as their production team for a whole _year_. Am I _clear_, gentlemen?"

Shintarou and Daiki looked absolutely horrified.

Ryouta looked devastated.

Taiga looked astonished.

"We have a Glee Club?"

His friends groaned and promptly smacked their foreheads.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Ta~da! :D... I wonder who those mysterious guys are~ XD... Anyway, I shall be offering a job: **I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEBODY WHO WILL NAG ME INTO FINISHING THIS STORY. MUST BE RELENTLESS, RUTHLESS, AND DRIVEN. AND LOVES CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. THANK YOU.**

Review? 8D


	2. The Starry Idols

YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! 8D

And OMG, thank you so much, guys~! Reading all your reviews really kept me going! Although, of course this took a few days 'cause I keep getting distracted but anyway! 8D

**Went**: I'm glad you liked it! :D

**animefan106: **Thank god they seemed like friends. Although Midorima will probably deny that. XD... Ooh, you have no idea as to how mischievous Kuroko shall be. :D

**neon. fall: **Yes. They will be. :D... You must nag me, then! XD

**pinacchi: **Oh, thank you! Please nag me. XD

**madluv: **Ooh, another AoSaku fan~! 8D... I just KNEW I had to ship them when I was watching the anime. XD... Maybe I'll make another fic just for them. :D

**Smoke on Mirrors: **GAH! HAVE MERCY, AKASHI-SAN! DX... No worries, it made me even more pumped to finish the next chapter. :D... I want to meet Akashi soon. DX... :P

**lito. dellamas: **Hmmm... Lemon scene? I dunno. I suck at writing smut. XD... But if I get enough encouragement, maybe I'll try it. But I'll definitely include a real lemon in the story someday. XD... Btw, thanks for that pm. XD

**Perryels: **Yesh! A true nagger! 8D... Yeah, I love crackfics, too. 8D... Here's your cookie! ( : : )... Sorry it's a virtual one. DX

**Sylvia-san: **I've experience this before, with my other fic. I'm still guilty about it. (. _ .) ... But anyway, thanks for trying to scare me into working! XP... I don't wanna lose my readers, after all. :D

**DivineCluster: **You want them to sing on stage? You're in luck today, then. 8D... Though I can't exactly promise that Kuroko and Kagami's duet will sound amazing. XD... Well, I haven't met Akashi yet (dang it!), but I'm not sure about that pairing. O.o... Can you explain to me why they work out together? I've seen some fics of theirs lately.

**Wierd Yume: **I won't abandon this as long as I get reviews and naggers at my side. XD... Cookies~ :3

**lunachiarolover: **I KNOW, RIGHT? WE SHOULD LET CHOCO CHIPS TAKE OVER THE WORLD~! \(*A*)/... Wonder no more! You shall now find out who our mysterious blunette is. :D

**rii96: **Done! 8D... Well, where I am, it's the 24th, so I guess I passed! 8D... Those theories are good, but you're not even close to the mark. But, no worries! I'm sure you'll love them either way! 8D... Please keep on nagging me for the next chapter! ^.^

**NOTE: **Oh, by the way, I'm not just looking for one person to nag me. 8D... So keep the death thre—I mean, encouragements coming! :D... And another thing: did you guys notice the cool cross cover image in the first chapter? That's how I imagine the Kiseki no Sedai Academy insignia to look like. The image isn't mine, though. For this chapter, I've edited a pic so only Takao, Sakurai, Kuroko, and Kasamatsu show up. It pretty much gives away what this chapter is gonna be about. :P

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Unfortunately.

Oh, and this part is still the same day. XD

* * *

_Previously..._

"No clubbing, a'ight?!"

"NOOOOO!"

"... What exactly do you mean by 'clubbing', sir?"

* * *

The Exaggeratedly Perilous Journey of a Gay High School Romance

Chapter 2: The Starry Idols

* * *

Aomine Daiki scowled as he and his friends headed towards the Student Council room. His entire day just got ruined by their punishment. After all, who wouldn't get upset over something like that? 'Cause _seriously_. No soccer practice for a _month_?! Koga-sensei really had it in him. Daiki had thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but then the old bastard had to go and declare that they were banned from using the sports facilities, too!

The blunette's scowl deepened even more as recalled that. Even though it was already dismissal time, there were still a lot of students in the hallway, and most of them had taken to getting as far away from the scary group as possible. Though they would usually be greeted by fans and friends, everyone decided to completely leave the four guys the hell alone. And that was a good decision, considering how downright _murderous_ Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga looked right now.

"Fucking hell...", muttered Taiga. He suddenly punched a nearby locker without even batting an eyelash. "Ugh! I can't believe it! Can you believe it?! This is totally, ridiculously _unbelievable_!"

"We get it already, moron. But really, you should all be grateful they didn't expel us.", snapped Midorima Shintarou. "Although, frankly, I blame you two for this. Kise and I were just helpless innocent bystanders whom you've dragged into this mess. You should really be ashamed of yourselves. And Kagami, stop punching those lockers!", huffed the green-haired teen as he whacked the fuming redhead.

"Well, compared to you, Ryouta seems to be okay with it.", remarked Daiki. Both Shintarou and Taiga turned to their blonde friend who—strangely enough—had actually been quiet ever since classes had ended, now that the three had noticed. It was getting a bit worrisome, since at times like this, the blonde model would go all whiny and annoying and stuff.

But Kise Ryouta just stayed silent.

The three other males glanced at each other before Daiki coughed. "Yo, Goldie.", he called, tapping Ryouta's shoulder.

"Uh... Huh? Hmm? What is it?", asked Ryouta, snapping out of his reverie.

"Everything alright? Are you... mad at us?"

"Huh?!", exclaimed Ryouta, blinking incredulously at his companions.

"You've been quiet for a while now.", explained Shintarou.

Ryouta cocked his head in confusion. "Oh. Well, actually, I was just thinking about those guys at the cafeteria earlier~!", chirped the blonde, suddenly reverting back to his cheerful self.

Three eyebrows rose. "What about them?", voiced Taiga.

"Well...", trailed off Ryouta, clearly hesitating about the subject, but obviously dying to share it as well. "It's really nothing, anyway. But, you see... I've got this strange feeling that I've met one of them before.", replied the blonde tennis player. "It's been eating at me ever since lunchtime. But, anyway, forget about it. Not that important anyhow.", brushed the blonde dismissively.

"Well, speaking of lunchtime...", voiced Taiga. He teasingly elbowed the blue-haired teen next to him. Said teen promptly gave him a feral growl and a menacing glare that would make even the toughest of men cower in fear.

Not his idiotic bestfriend, though.

Taiga just laughed at his immediate reaction. "C'mon, it's not that bad. Like that weird kid said, it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Yeah. One I'd like to forget, thank you very much.", muttered Daiki, trying his hardest to dispel the awful memories of that accidental kiss.

"Well, congratulations. You'll get to forget about it while working under the _Glee Club_.", supplied Shintarou sarcastically, mouth grimacing. "Whoever _they_ are."

"You know, I gotta agree with what Tai had said back at the Principal's office, though. Even _I've_ never heard of this Glee Club before, until Koga had mentioned it. And that's sayin' something.", admitted Daiki as they kept walking.

"Maybe it was just formed recently?", suggested Ryouta with a shrug.

"Well, whatever it is, its officers are waiting inside already.", said Shintarou. He halted as they reached the door to the Student Council room. After their lecture with the Principal and Koga-sensei, they had been given strict orders to proceed immediately to the Student Council after dismissal as the Glee Club's seniors will be there and will escort them to their club's room.

Shintarou took a deep breath and pushed up his glasses as he turned to stare hard at his companions. "Now, I'm only gonna say this once, but you _better_ behave this time, you hear me? Especially _you two_.", scolded the green-haired athlete, flicking both Taiga's and Daiki's forehead. "If we screw up again, who knows what punishment we'll get next.", he reminded, slightly shuddering at the memory of Koga-sensei and the Principal's combined degree of cruelty.

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the door already, will ya?", snapped Daiki. Shintarou briefly glared at him, before turning to knock politely on the wooden door. Before he could, though, the door suddenly swung wide open, startling the four teens as it revealed an intimidating—yet petite—brown-haired girl wearing a black blazer, a short black skirt, black knee-high socks and leather shoes, a white long-sleeved polo shirt underneath, and a red necktie—the color for 3rd Years.

Taiga's jaw comically dropped. "C-C-Coach?!"

"YOU'RE LATE, BAKAGAMI!", yelled the girl. And promptly karate-chopped his head.

"AND YOU THREE, TOO!" Daiki, Ryouta, and Shintarou all slightly jumped as the small female pointed at them accusingly. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?! THE PROGRAM HAS ALREADY STARTED, YOU IDIOTS!"

The three boys quickly ducked behind a still-disoriented Kagami Taiga. Whose face got hit by a flying bag, courtesy of one livid girl.

"K-Kagamicchi!", yelped Ryouta, shaking the redhead awake.

"O-Oi, Riko! Don't kill them all!"

"My, my. Riko-san sure is getting fired up, eh?"

All eyes looked up as two guys wearing thick glasses—and red neckties, as well—approached them. The one with short spiky hair shook his head and sighed at the sight of the four athletes' pale faces staring at the brown-haired girl's murderous look, while the other with wavy locks just chuckled. "It's not our turn yet, anyway...", added the one with spiky hair.

"That's not my point, Jun!", huffed the girl named Riko. She suddenly grabbed the redheaded Taiga's collar and hoisted him up—despite their height and weight difference. "If tardiness is the first impression you give me, then I might as well kick you out, you dumbass!", she yelled, shaking a very pale-looking Taiga.

"B-But Coach—!"

"And what's this about you being suspended for a _month_?!", she cut him off, glaring daggers dipped in acid. The redhead gave a nervous chuckle.

"When you get your sorry ass back in the club, expect me to quadruple your training until you **can't walk anymore, YA HEAR ME?!**"

"Y-Yes, Coach...", whimpered the redheaded basketball player, already fearing for his legs.

Daiki and the others looked on, nervously gulping at the girl's frightening aura. "I guess Tai wasn't exaggerating his stories, huh?", whispered the soccer player to Ryouta, who looked shaken. It seems the Coach from Hell really was true.

The guy named Jun sighed again at his friend. Though small in stature and chest—which her friends always remember to never _ever_ mention, Aida Riko is one tenacious and ruthless trainer, especially in basketball. Skip one practice and she'd make you wish you never did.

Shintarou decided to interrupt before his idiot of a friend got killed on-the-spot. "Um, you were talking about a program...?"

The bespectacled guy with spiky hair turned to address him. "Ah, yes. It's the academy's first fundraising event for the school year. All the performing arts clubs will be, well, performing, and our Glee Club is the last participant. I'm Hyuga Junpei, by the way, the club's President.", he finished, bowing at the others.

"This is Imayoshi Shoichi, the Vice-President.", introduced Junpei. The guy with wavy locks smiled gently and bowed, as well.

"And I'm Aida Riko, your worst nightmare if you don't behave.", quipped Riko, crossing her arms and pinning the four boys with a deadly glare.

Said boys stuttered a loud 'yes' and—for once—humbly introduced themselves.

"Anyway, let's go now. The others are waiting.", beckoned Junpei; the four athletes deciding to follow behind their seniors. As they walked towards another part of the school, the redheaded Taiga stared at his coach's back. There was a chance that he may get hit again, but he just couldn't suppress his curiosity anymore. He decided to just go and ask already.

"Um, coach?", called the redhead politely. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but, uh, why are you coming with us? Are you in the Glee Club, too?"

Riko turned to him without halting. "Oh, no. I just volunteer to help sometimes, that's all. Most of my friends are in Performing Arts, you see. Jun and Sho here, included.", replied the brown-haired girl with a smile—shocking the three other athletes immensely.

"Are you really that much in need of help, Hyuga-senpai?", asked Shintarou incredulously, trying to ignore the seemingly-bipolar coach. Junpei and Shoichi both chuckled softly.

"Actually, we're not really much of a club, Midorima-kun.", replied Junpei. To which the four athletes all shared a noise of confusion. The three seniors chuckled some more. "You guys ever heard of the rivalry between the Music Club, the Drama Club, and the Dance Troupe?", asked the club president.

"About how they had argued over school events last year?", supplied Ryouta.

Junpei nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Because of that, the Student Council decided to merge the three clubs for one huge event. A few members from each club volunteered to perform alongside each other as one group. And because of this, last year's final show became a major hit, prompting the Student Council to make them a permanent club for the school. And that's how the Glee Club was born.", finished Junpei, smiling distantly.

"Although we're only a sub-organization of the three clubs; meaning that our new members will have to be old members of theirs, and that we can only perform as guests for fundraisers.", added Shoichi ruefully. "But either way, I hope you guys enjoy your stay with us, even though you'll just be the production team."

"Thank god for that.", remarked Daiki. "I don't think I can stand Taiga's singing."

Said redhead grumbled at him, clearly offended. "You're just jealous, Ahomine."

* * *

"Ryou-chaaan, come _on_. It's been several _hours_ now. That guy's not gonna kill you anymore!", urged one Takao Kazunari, a 2nd Year student of Kiseki no Sedai Academy, as he leaned glumly against a large dance studio's closet. "Besides, I bet Yuu-chan can take him on! Yuu-chan won't let anybody hurt you, Ryou-chan~!", he added, hoping to get a more positive reply from the person he was unsuccessfully trying to get out of said closet for the past fifteen minutes.

"You're making it sound like a crappy BL novel.", interjected a deep voice.

"Oh, just shut up and help me, will ya?!", whispered Kazunari furiously, frowning at the owner of said voice. "The concert's already started and he _still _hasn't come out yet, Yuu-chan! Senpai's gonna kill us when he gets back!" The silvery-eyed boy shuddered as he recalled how the wrath of their club president usually unfolds.

Kasamatsu Yukio—'Yuu-chan' as Kazunari aptly calls him, and also a 2nd Year—could only sigh at the guy. As much as he would like to leave their frightened friend alone, he knew Kazu was right about their senior's impending reaction. "Alright, alright. Let me try.", he appealed, shoving the raven-haired teen aside. He gently knocked on the door and called out to their friend.

"Ryou? Come on, it's gonna be fine.", started Yukio. "You have me, Kazu, and Tetsuya, remember? And don't forget Hyuga-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai. We're here for you, Ryou. No matter what. We're _always_ here for you." The blue-eyed boy then leaned closely against the door, trying to pick up sounds from the other side. He could hear soft sniffles and sobs coming from his little friend.

"You're right.", said Kazunari, who had also leaned in to listen. "It _is_ starting to sound like a crappy BL novel."

Yukio promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?!", whined Kazunari. "It's true!"

For one Sakurai Ryou, though—who was currently hiding in their clubroom's utility closet, it wasn't a BL novel or any of the like. It was a living nightmare. "This has got to be the worst day of my life!", he wailed woefully for the umpteenth time, albeit a bit mumbled due to his face being buried underneath his arms.

"So far.", replied a faint voice from other side of the door. Another smacking sound reached Ryou's ears, followed by another pained yelp. As his friends continued bickering outside though, the brown-haired teen couldn't help but recall the event that led up to him locking himself in a closet, of all places.

_I can't believe my first kiss was a guy..._

Ryou promptly slapped himself as the images of dark navy blue orbs invaded his mind. For some sick, twisted reason, Ryou couldn't seem to forget those mesmerizing eyes... and those sinful lips...

_W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!_

"NO! I'M NEVER COMING OUT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!", shrieked the brunette, blushing furiously behind his hands even though he was alone in the small space.

Yukio and Kazunari exasperatedly sighed. "Koganei-senpai, Izuki-senpai, a little help, please?", pleaded Kazunari.

The rest of the boys inside the dance studio—who happened to be 3rd Years—looked at them and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Takao-kun.", replied Koganei Shinji, who was packing up his drum set. "But if even _you guys _can't persuade him, what more when it comes to us?"

Izuki Shun, a bassist infamous for his lame sense of humor, held up a finger. "You'll be quite... _devastated_... at the results."

"Please stop, Izuki-senpai.", chorused the two 2nd Years flatly. They turned to the lead guitarist, a silent man named Mitobe Rinnosuke. But their Mitobe-senpai only gave them a sympathetic look.

"Where's Kuroko-kun, anyway? Shouldn't he be the one talking to Sakurai-kun?", voiced Tsuchida Satoshi, the keyboardist, as he rested against a large amplifier. "If there's anyone who can calm Sakurai-kun down, it'd be him."

"Well, he disappeared a whi—"

"I'm right here."

Kazunari and Yukio both suddenly let out an unmanly shriek as they came face-to-face with a calm Kuroko Tetsuya—a shriek that neither would ever admit they had produced. And although their blunette friend looked passive and unaffected, the two black-haired teens definitely knew that he was enjoying every bit of their shock behind his neutral expression.

_And here I was, thinking we were already starting to get the hang of that._, thought Yukio incredulously, referring to the small boy's uncanny ability of being unnoticeable.

"Geez, Tetsu-chan! Stop showing up unannounced! You almost gave us cardiac arrest, you little minx!", huffed Kazunari, pouting as he headlocked the blunette and proceeded to give him a noogie. Said blunette only smiled in amusement at his silvery-eyed friend's antics.

"Forgive me.", replied Tetsuya, having finally been released by Kazunari. "I only went down to the cafeteria to buy a milkshake.", he added, holding up a plastic cup with a straw. At that, the others rolled their eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya _lived_ for vanilla milkshakes.

"Well? Can you help?"

"He still hasn't come out?"

"Obviously."

"He's more riled up than usual. Guess the shock still hasn't worn off."

Tetsuya took a sip of his favorite drink as he contemplated the closet door they were currently surrounding. He and Ryou-kun have been close friends for years, now. His three biggest faults are his apparent cowardice, getting freaked out too easily, and his habit of apologizing way too much. And although Tetsuya has managed to handle that more often than not—with his bluntness and observant eyes, there _are _times when the brunette's resolve to clamp up is so strong, he can't make the teen budge an inch at all. He knew the best course of action right now is to let Ryou be, but the blunette didn't want to leave without trying, at least.

He casually knocked on the door and called out his bestfriend's name—just like what Kazunari and Yukio had been doing for the past few minutes.

"Please leave me alone, Tetsuya-san!", came Ryou's muffled voice. "It's not going to work this time! I'd rather live here than—"

"I just wanted to remind you that this closet has spiders.", interrupted Tetsuya with a blank expression.

The other boys started as a girlish scream and various sounds of objects falling resonated from the closed door. "N-NO! G-GET OFF M-ME! AHH! I'M S-STILL NOT LEAVING, T-TETSUYA-SAN! GAH! G-GET OFF!", screamed one panicking Ryou.

Tetsuya turned to his two other close friends. "He won't come out."

Their four seniors all laughed as Yukio and Kazunari promptly slapped their foreheads. "We can see that, Tetsu-chan.", gritted out the silvery-eyed teen. He glanced worriedly at the door of the studio, dreading the arrival of their president. He had no other choice, then.

It was now or never.

"Fine, then!", yelled Kazunari suddenly, hefting a metal chair beside the wall. "I don't care if you put up a fight, Ryou-chan, but you _will_ get out of that musty closet, even if it means I'll have to _drag_ you all the way to the stage!"

"Oi, what the hell, Kazu?! What do you think you're doing?", voiced Yukio, trying to pry off his friend's hands on the light object.

"I'm gonna bring that door down!"

"With a _chair_?!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!

"He sure is desperate.", whispered Koganei to Izuki, as they watched the two boys battle over the metallic chair. "Of course he is. Who wouldn't be in his position?", replied Izuki. "After all, he promised Hyuga he'd get him out."

"HYAAAH!", yelled Takao Kazunari, and comically charged at the closet; metal chair in hand.

The studio's entrance suddenly swung open. "Here we a—Takao, what the hell are you doing?"

Kazunari immediately dropped the chair, almost toppling over due to his abrupt stop, and casually gripped the backrest. "W-Welcome back~!", he greeted with a big toothy grin, smoothing back his raven hair with his free hand.

Hyuga Junpei raised his eyebrows at the teen, but didn't comment as he ushered the other students behind him to join them. "Well, anyway, guys, I'd like you to meet the entire family."

Stepping inside the room filled with mirrors, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Midorima Shintarou all glanced at the boys currently occupying the space, before doubling back as they recognized the last two.

"Hey! You're the guys from the cafeteria!", recalled Taiga.

Yukio stared icily at the four jocks. "And you're the fucking bastards who humiliated our friend."

A low whistle echoed throughout the all-too-silent room as the two black-haired teens glared at the newcomers. Though they were taller than Yukio and Kazunari, it didn't deter the two from glowering at them. Yukio inwardly smirked as he noticed how tense the four athletes became, as if assessing them. He got a bit unnerved, though, as to how much that blonde guy with them kept staring at him.

_Humiliated... their friend?_, thought Daiki as he glared back at the two. If anything, _he_ was the one who got humiliated! The blue-haired player was about to snap a retort, when Hyuga-senpai spoke up.

"Wait a minute..." Junpei suddenly stared at them darkly . "**You** were the ones who scared Sakurai so much that he's decided to become a pain in the ass and **never leave that damn closet again?!**"

The four athletes promptly paled at the sight of the bespectacled senior emitting dark vibes around the room; Daiki completely forgetting what he was about to say. They all started as a low chuckle came from the side.

"Oh, dear me. And here I thought you would be _good_ little boys today.", said Imayoshi-senpai serenely. At least, that's how he would look like, if the four pale teens decide to ignore the maniacal glint in his narrowed eyes and the slightly creepy quirk of his thin lips.

"Takao.", called the irate president. "Where's Sakurai?"

"Still freaking out, senpai.", said Kazunari curtly, his narrowed silver eyes not bothering to look away from the squirming newcomers. He was no longer afraid of what Hyuga-senpai's reaction would be. After all, he wasn't the one bearing down the president's wrath right now.

"I see. Gentlemen, do you any idea just how much you've **cost us?! It was bad enough that that spineless kid is so weak-willed all the time, but now you've managed to TRAUMATIZE HIM FOR LIFE, TOO, OF ALL DAYS!**", berated the livid senior.

If the so-called 'All-Star Athletes' thought that Aida Riko was scary, then the man in front of them would have to be the king of all evil demons. The scene was ridiculous. Here they were, the most popular players in the entire academy, _slightly_ afraid of four overprotective mother hens. All because of that stupid guy. _Great. That loser's a member of this lame club._, thought Daiki bitterly, clenching his teeth in irritation. Seriously, what was up with these people? It's just one lame kid. What's so bad about that?

Acting impulsively, the navy blue-haired teen uttered the words that no sane man should ever utter in front of the livid president and his cronies from Hell. "So?"

Shintarou shot him a warning glance. Koganei and his bandmates all gasped soundlessly as they felt the tension in the room tighten. The dark-skinned guy just issued a challenge. A _direct_ challenge. This was bad. They nervously looked on as their friends just stared harder at the tall athletes, while the redhead, the green-haired guy, and the blonde all shared an apprehensive glance. Riko-san watched quietly alongside them. A totally awkward first meeting, if the band members have anything to say about it.

Daiki dared to look haughty. "What _about_ that wimp?", he hissed. "From how I see it, is he even_ that _important to begin with?"

"Yes. He is."

Taiga yelped in surprise as he turned to his left where...

...the weird kid with light-blue hair was standing.

"W-Where the hell did you come from?!", yelled the redhead, angry at himself for getting shocked by a mere reply from the guy. But seriously, where _did _he come from? Taiga hadn't seen him anywhere in the room when they first entered.

"I have been here the whole time.", answered the blunette flatly as he sipped nonchalantly on his drink while staring unabashedly at Taiga's face—to the tall basketball player's amazement. He vaguely noticed the subdued snickers coming from the two guys with the silver and blue-colored eyes.

_Yeah, you go, Tetsu-chan! Scare the shit out of them!_, inwardly cheered a sadistic Kazunari.

Before the redheaded Taiga could voice his confusion, though, Daiki beat him to it with a snappy reply. "Tch. Like I said before, you talk as if that _loser_ was a celebrity.", said the soccer player, glaring down at the weird kid next to Taiga. He got a bit surprised, too, when he had spoken up. But seeing the kid made him remember that incident at the cafeteria, and made Daiki want to punch something. Or someone.

"And I'll say it again, too.", suddenly replied the blue-eyed kid, pinning Daiki with an unblinking stare. "You have no idea."

Daiki gritted his teeth. He felt irritated at the guy; just sipping there as if he didn't care who they were. Plus, the fact that the other guys who had been glaring at them were now smirking at his exchange with the weird kid is really starting to piss him off.

The studio's door opened again; this time, revealing a tall brown-haired man with a pleasant expression. "Hyuga~! I've finally finished your—Oh. Am I interrupting something?", asked the man, cocking his head adorably to the side as girly pink flowers suspiciously floated around him.

The four athletes stared at him. Junpei flinched visibly at his arrival. Riko just sighed.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough. We don't have much time.", said the female coach, catching their attention and beckoning the tall visitor to stand beside her. "Let's just get on with the introductions, shall we?"

"Yes, let's.", coughed Junpei. "We'll have time for a little **chat** later.", he added, staring darkly at the four players again, for good measure. He felt a bit of satisfaction seeing them gulp a little. "Now, everyone, I'd like you to meet our new production team for the school year. They got into _trouble _today, and will now be tagging along with us, so treat them nicely. _If_ they deserve it."

Taiga made to start introducing himself before the president changes his mind about them, when suddenly, Ryouta gasped and actually jumped for joy.

"I GOT IT!", yelled the blonde. He swiftly ran towards the startled raven-haired guy with blue eyes and unabashedly clasped his hands. "I remember you now! You're the guy who treated me to okonomiyaki after my tennis match last year!", gushed Ryouta.

Yukio—though still a bit angry at the four athletes—now stared in confusion at the sparkling tall blonde. "Huh? _Me_? Why would I—wait, tennis match...?" The blue-eyed teen stared hard at the blonde's amber orbs before realization finally struck. "You're that guy who was bawling his eyes out inside the men's restroom?"

Ryouta blushed as his friends snorted in laughter. "Y-You didn't have to mention _that_!", he whined. "B-But it's really nice to see you again~! I forgot to ask your name back then, but I'm so glad we crossed paths today! I can't even believe that we attend the same school~!", chirped the blonde, reverting back to his giddy self as he excitedly squeezed the blue-eyed boy's reluctant hands. "My name's Kise Ryouta! What's yours~?"

Yukio was about to answer when Kazunari leaned on his shoulder and grinned at the hyperactive blonde. "He's our Yuu-cha—"

"Kasamatsu Yukio.", cut off the blue-eyed teen loudly, glaring at his devious friend. Whether Ryouta noticed their silent exchange, he didn't comment. Instead, he sparkled even more.

"Yukiocchi~!", shouted the blonde. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh...", started Yukio, not sure what to say. Fortunately, Shintarou decided to spare him.

"You'll have to excuse him.", chuckled the green-haired archer; Daiki and Taiga watching with amusement. "He tends to add 'chi' to the names of those he respects. Strange though, that he used your first name..."

"That's 'cause he's special, Midorimacchi!", supplied the happy blonde, emitting girly pink flowers at Yukio—the same way the tall brunette next to Riko just did a while ago. The brunette visitor looked mightily impressed, while Yukio looked downright weirded out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kise. Anyway, name's Kagami Taiga.", said the redheaded basketball player as he bowed, finally glad to introduce himself.

"Aomine Daiki.", continued the dark-skinned male next to him curtly.

"And I'm—"

"Midorima from the Archery Club, right?"

Shintarou slightly scowled at the silvery-eyed guy who dared to interrupt him. Can't he just introduce himself in peace anymore?!

"Yes; Midorima Shintarou, that is.", replied the green-haired player, pushing up his glasses as he sighed deeply.

"Right! Shin-chan it is, then~!", chirped the silver-eyed teen. Shintarou spluttered indignantly as the guy grinned cheekily at him. To which a sympathetic Yukio only said, "Sorry. He tends to do that, too."

"Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you~!", said the silvery-eyed guy—who no longer seemed to be angry at the four. Shintarou grudgingly made pleasantries with the guy named Takao. But inwardly, he was cursing his luck. Now he knew _another_ ridiculous person who liked making nicknames. _'Today is a good day for socializing', my ass. Why have you failed me, Oha-Asa?_

"Takaocchi~!", shouted Ryouta. Everyone stared again.

After a few moments, the other seniors in the room decided to start introducing themselves, as well.

"Izuki Shun, the bassist."

"Tsuchida Satoshi, the keyboardist."

"Koganei Shinji, the drummer. And this is Mitobe Rinnosuke, the guitarist."

Taiga unconsciously grinned a little at the ensemble he was seeing. This was actually the first time he met people from a performing arts club in the school.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Taiga yelped in surprise as he turned to the small blunette beside him, startling his friends as well. His eyes widened as he realized he got scared _again_. By the _same_ person. Shaking his head, it took a few more seconds before the redhead realized that the light blue-haired kid was still standing in the same spot for a while now. And was still staring at him and slurping on his drink. _How the hell did I forget that he was there...?_, thought Taiga incredulously.

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun.", said a voice. Taiga looked up to see a now-smiling Imayoshi-senpai walking up to them. "You'll get used to our Kuroko-kun in no time." He playfully ruffled the smaller boy's hair with one hand while he patted Taiga's shoulder with the other—the tall athlete getting a bit creeped out by the sudden change in demeanor. Tetsuya just kept staring at the redhead.

"Ooh~! Kurokocchi~!" Everyone decided to ignore the blonde this time.

"Oh! And I'm Kiyoshi Teppei~!", voiced the tall brunette next to Riko.

"They don't need to know who you are, Kiyoshi. You're not even from the Glee Club.", retorted Junpei, who seemed okay to approach now.

"How mean, Hyuga!", replied Teppei with a laugh as he came near the president. "But anyway, I've finished making your outfit for the concert." Teppei handed him a plastic bag. "Yours, too, Imayoshi.", he added, giving a similar bag to said vice-president.

"Well! Now that you all know each other, let's move out!", said Riko, reminding them of the on-going fundraiser event. As they all filed out of the dance studio—having finally made amends with each other, albeit temporarily, the silver-eyed Kazunari suddenly paused as he worriedly looked back at the closet door. He couldn't believe he actually forgot about Ryou-chan for a moment!

"What about—"

"Don't worry."

He turned to Tetsuya, who was slurping the last of his vanilla milkshake. "He'll come out soon. He always does.", he said softly with a small smile.

Kazunari slowly smiled in return and made a mental note to prepare Ryou's outfit beforehand. He watched in amusement as Yukio finally pried his hands off the sparkling Ryouta's iron grip and walked faster than anyone.

* * *

"—the Dance Troupe!"

Cheers and screams filled the air near the large courtyard of Kiseki no Sedai Academy, where a stage has been set up for the first fundraising concert of the prestigious school this year. It was already sunset when the Glee Club and their new slaves—at least, in the president's twisted plan for the year—have arrived. Yukio, Kazunari, and their Hyuga-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai separated from the large group to head over to the backstage—a surprised set of red eyes noticing that the mysterious guy named Kuroko Tetsuya went with them.

"The seats are already reserved, but you four can just take ours!", voiced Tsuchida-senpai as they neared the energetic crowd of students.

"Are you sure?", shouted Riko against the loud dance music.

"We need to be somewhere anyway! Let them watch the guys' performance!", reassured Izuki. The four band members then left the female coach, Kiyoshi Teppei, and the four newcomers near the front of the stage where only seven monoblock chairs were still empty. Having waved the bandmates goodbye, the uncanny group then proceeded to their spot.

"Hey, is it just me or...", whispered Ryouta to Taiga. "... does it look like there're more girls here than guys?"

The redhead whipped around, scanning the cheering crowd. "Now that you mention it, yeah. There _are_ more girls."

"Of course there are more girls~!"

The group looked up to find a busty pink-haired female taking the empty the seat beside Riko. "_Satsuki_? What are you doing here?", shouted Daiki to the girl.

"Watching the concert! What else, silly~?", replied the girl named Satsuki loudly. "But I'm only here for Misdirection~!", she gushed with a wide grin, giggling along with Riko as they turned to watch the dancers on the stage.

The four athletes gaped in disbelief. They just _had_ to be seeing hallucinations. Momoi Satsuki was the beautiful and sexy manager of the Soccer Club. Aida Riko was the demon coach of the Basketball Club. In the past year they've known the two girls, fierce competition would always be what their encounters were like. But now, seeing the two talk so cordially with each other made the four teens fear that the world may actually be ending. And what the hell was 'Misdirection'?

"Looks like you've been spreading the word about them, eh, Momoi-san~?", voiced Teppei knowingly as he noted the huge crowd consisting of almost every female student in the academy. The pink-haired girl giggled.

"But, of course~! I _did_ volunteer to promote them, didn't I~?" Satsuki then turned to the four athletes' direction, face contorted into Reprimanding Mode—as the soccer team liked to call it. "The coach is _pissed_, Dai-chan! And I can believe you got into trouble again, but you three, as well?! Don't tell me his stupidity is starting to rub off on you, too, Midorin!"

Shintarou looked immensely insulted. "Of course not! Your little _ace_ here just happened to decide that getting me involved would be a _smashing_ idea. You know I'd rather be anywhere else but here, if I had a choice. No offense to the Glee Club."

"You'd better not let Jun hear you say that, Midorima.", warned Riko with an eerie smile. "You're the club's new slaves. And you're required to stay for the whole _year_."

The four's stomachs felt a little queasy hearing that.

"Hey, Riko-senpai! Where's that brown-haired pal of Yukiocchi's~?", asked Ryouta adorably. "Ryou-kun Something. From the sounds of it, he seems to be a member of the Glee Club, too."

"Oh, you mean Sakurai Ryou, the guy Ahomine scared shitless?", commented Riko dryly, boring her brown eyes onto Daiki's uneasy blue ones. "Don't worry. He'll show up soon."

The four athletes faintly heard Satsuki's outraged reaction at the news as Riko immediately placated her with a few whispers.

The dark-skinned soccer player, on the other hand, frowned at the stage. "Tch. Why are we even talking about that little wimp?"

"'Cause he's definitely your first gay kiss?", quipped Taiga, donning his annoying grin.

"'Cause he's the only one you're complaining about?", suggested Ryouta, smiling innocently.

"Because he left quite an impression on you?", voiced Shintarou, smirking at Daiki's growing irritation.

"Oh, trust me, boys. The entire _club_ is definitely going to leave an impression on you four.", stated Riko with an eager smile. Satsuki and Teppei shared a knowing glance.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! HYUGA-SENPAI'S GONNA KILL MEEEE!", screamed one Sakurai Ryou, the last member of the Glee Club, as he dashed through the hallways. When the brunette had finally calmed down and effectively gave himself a pep talk, he came out of the spider-infested closet—expecting a lecture from his friends or the president—only to find that the large dance studio was empty. On cue, Ryou's phone rang. His bestfriend Tetsuya flatly told him that they were already on the stage.

Ryou pretty much ran like hell after that.

And thus, here he was, praying to every deity he knew that he would have some stamina left for their performance. Ryou knew it was a long shot, but he hoped nonetheless—thoughts of accidental kisses and dark-skinned guys momentarily forgotten.

* * *

"Thank you, Dance Troupe, for that exhilarating number!", boomed the emcee. "And now, as we end today's event, we now bring you the _newest_ club in the house!"

Excited murmurs escaped the crowd's lips; the sunset's rays leaving bit by bit. "Hailing from the Music Club, the Drama Club, and the Dance Troupe, possessing _high _entertainment value, and making their debut at last year's hit finale, let's give it up for... **MISDIRECTION**!"

High-pitched shrieks assaulted the four All-Stars' ears as the entire crowd jumped and started chanting the group's name.

Suddenly, the lights behind the stage's dropped curtains blacked out.

"Hey, everybody~!", shouted a masculine voice. The high-pitched shrieks returned with more force. "Here... we... GOOO~!"

_"DOKI DOKI de kowaresou Sen-PAASENT LOVE HEY!"_, sang a chorus of low voices.

_10!_

_"Are you ready?"_, sang an upbeat voice. A spotlight lit up from behind the curtain, showing the silhouette of a man. Shintarou frowned at the voice.

_9!_

_"Are you ready?"_, sang a gentle voice. Another spotlight came.

_8!_

_"Are you ready?"_, sang a calm voice. Another silhouette. Taiga furrowed his brows in confusion. It sounded familiar.

_7! 6! 5!_

_"Are you ready?"_, whispered a seductive voice. Ryouta's eyes slightly widened.

_4!_

_"Are you ready?"_, beckoned a deep voice. Teppei smiled.

_3!_

_"Are you ready?"_, asked a energetic voice.

_2! 1!_

"He made it!", gushed Satsuki to Riko; Daiki faintly hearing them as the shrieks got even _louder_.

"OH MY GOD, YES, I'M READY!", screamed a nearby fangirl.

The curtains swiftly rose, revealing six young men in different colored-hoodies standing at the stage, each wearing a small mouthpiece. As the song resumed, the four athletes all watched in astonishment at the six familiar faces. The crowd went crazy.

_"saa Let's song!__  
__yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)__  
__sora ni utaou (Let's go!)__  
__hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou__  
__mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou__  
__kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)__  
__ikimashou (STARISH)__  
__ai wo Change the star__  
__Check it out!"_

_"GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou"_, started Takao Kazunari, sporting a huge grin as danced to the beat. Shintarou watched quietly, his eyes a bit wide.

_"Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou"_, followed Kasamatsu Yukio, erotically running his hands down his body as screams erupted from the female crowd. Ryouta sat gaping at the sight.

_"docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU"_, they sang in unison, shaking their hips—to the delight of their audience._ "KURA KURA shichau kurai Sen-PAASENT LOVE!"_

The four athletes stared at the scene in front, ignoring the squealing chaos around them. The six boys on the stage were _shaking their hips_.

"Only real men would shake their hips.", commented a grinning Riko, not even turning to the four teens. Satsuki squealed in agreement. Teppei just hummed. The four tall players looked back to continue watching.

_"naze ka?"_, sang Hyuga Junpei, sweeping his arm forward.

_"kimi de"_, followed Imayoshi Shoichi, mirroring his partner's move.

_"afureteru"__  
__"kokoro"__  
__"sawagu"__  
__"fushigi na RAVE!"_, sang the two in unison.

_"mada minu seiza wo"_, sang a smiling Kuroko Tetsuya, causing the squeals to increase. Taiga couldn't help but stare in awe at the different look the light blue-haired teen had.

_"futari de tsumuide"_, followed a grinning Sakurai Ryou, lively dancing for the crowd. Daiki started as he saw the brunette. He felt his cheeks slightly getting warmer as he watched the small teen sing with a carefree smile—the complete opposite of what Daiki remembered about him.

_"KISU yori"__  
__"sugoi"__  
__"uta de sekai wo tsukurou!"_, chorused the two small teens as they smiled at each other.

_"saa Let's dance!__  
__yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)__  
__sora ni odorou (Let's go!)__  
__yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa__  
__junbi wa OK?"_

Their voices were so alluring... captivating... breathtaking... And their sex appeal rocketed to the roof so much, it was beginning to make sense as to why the majority of the audience were female students... Were these even the same guys they just met a while ago...?

Riko, Satsuki, and Teppei all smiled at the four athletes. "Gentlemen...", said Riko, turning to the stage. "I'd like you to meet Misdirection: the rising male idols of Kiseki no Sedai Academy."

_"ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)__  
__SUPESHARU jinsei__  
__kyoukasho ni wa (We are)__  
__nottenai (STARISH)__  
__ai wo Change the star__  
__Check it out!"_

The six members of the Glee Club all briefly smiled at each other as they sang together.

_"koyoi wa hora futari de Sen-PAASENT LOVE!"_

* * *

"AHHH~! JUNPEI-SAMA~!"

"YUKIO-SAMA~!"

"RYOUCCHAMA~! RYOUCCHAMA~!"

Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, and Taiga all stared in amazement as the female audience kept shoving each other, tiptoeing as they waited for their beloved idols—even though it was already starting to get dark. Never in their lives have they seen _this_ large of a gathering just for a group of singing high school students. The four athletes were considered—again—the most popular boys in school, but they've never gotten so many fangirls hogging their attention before. Seeing so many girls waiting for the boys of Misdirection, Ryouta, Taiga, and Daiki couldn't help but feel a small pang of envy.

However, their musings were cut short, as the girls started squealing and screaming again.

"Oh my gosh, THEY'RE HERE~!"

True enough, Takao Kazunari stepped out of the backstage, wearing a simple t-shirt. "Hi!", he greeted. His fangirls all started chattering away, asking for his autograph and other questions. Then the rest of the singers all filed out. High-pitched shrieks filled the air once again. The All-Stars covered their ears in the hopes of saving their precious hearing.

"Sorry, boys, but you're gonna have to get used to that.", chuckled Riko, throwing them a sympathetic look. The four teens could only groan at the prospect.

"Junpei-sama, are you free next Saturday~?"

"Will go on a karaoke date with us, Senpai~?"

"U-Uhh...", hesitated the bespectacled president. He never thought that he would ever have fans, at all. That's why he didn't know how to handle this.

"Sorry, girls, but he's mine for the taking."

The small group looked up to see Kiyoshi Teppei smiling eerily at them. The girls immediately moved away from the two as Teppei ushered Junpei back to Riko, Satsuki, and the jocks. Said jocks gaped incredulously at their smiling brunette senior. The two girls delightedly giggled. The fangirls all gushed excitedly. Junpei, on the other hand, restlessly massaged his temples—a light pink color dusting his cheeks as he softly muttered his thanks to Teppei.

"Shoichi-sama, you look so handsome today~!"

"Why, thank you."

"Yukio-sama, can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure. But promise me you'll all go straight home after this, okay? It's getting pretty late."

"Kazunari-sama, when are you free?"

"Hey, hey, now~! You all know I don't date often~!"

All around them, the other boys courteously interacted with their fangirls. Admittedly, it was a fascinating sight for Shintarou and the other three. Not only were the girls are staring lovingly at them, there were also addressing the six singers like they were royalty or gods.

"TETSUYA-SAMA~!"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, there! Tetsuya-sama, autograph?"

Taiga whipped his head to where the small blunette stood signing autographs without much of an expression. He seemed to be ignoring the girls' squeals, Taiga noted. The redhead also realized that the group of girls at his side had managed to spot him so quickly. _They must have gotten used to him or something._

"Ryou-sama~!"

"Ryoucchama~!"

"Are you thirsty, Ryou-sama?"

"Hungry, Ryou-sama~?"

"You're so adorable, Ryou-sama~!"

Ryou smiled shyly at his fans. It was nice of them to tend to him, but really, all he wanted to do now was to go home, sleep, and just forget about this day. He had almost cut it close when he arrived at the stage—having used his inner strength to keeping running. How he had managed to energetically dance afterwards though, he didn't know, but he thanked the gods nonetheless. He approached Tetsuya; his fangirls following behind.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. You should all—Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The small brunette looked up to apologize some more to the one he had bumped into, but froze in fear as he immediately recognized who the person in front of him was.

Towering over the small teen, Aomine Daiki stared unblinking at Ryou. He had been ogling at a few busty girls when something had collided with his back. Unabashedly, he quickly assessed the brunette's key features. Light brown hair framing his face, chocolate-brown eyes staring back at him, luscious-looking li—

_What the fuck, Daiki?!_, berated the dark-skinned male's conscience. _This is the guy who made you look gay! You should be throttling his neck, not having unmanly thoughts about him! _Unbeknownst to him, though, the small teen staring at him had gone into shock.

_O-Oh my god, it's him! W-What do I d-do? What if h-he kills m-me?! I d-don't want to diiieee!_

Slapping himself mentally, Daiki looked down at the shaking brunette. "You... You're Sakurai, right?", he asked gruffly. _Of course he's Sakurai, you idiot!_

"I..." Daiki snapped his attention back to Ryou. He now finally noticed that the guy was quivering. At him.

"I... I... I-I..."

Tetsuya caught the look on his friend's face. "Ryou-ku—"

"Oi, you—"

"**I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!**"

The brunette wailed tearfully and amazingly dashed away, leaving a stunned audience behind. Again.

"Wha—Not _again_!", whined Kazunari, slapping his forehead.

"... Guess he still has some strength left in him, huh?", commented Yukio.

Daiki stared incredulously at the spot where the brunette had been standing a while ago, briefly wondering as to how the hell had things turn out that way, when a heavy hand swiftly punched down his unsuspecting head.

"Ahomine, you **idiot**!", yelled the livid president, holding up his shaking fist in irritation. Shintarou, Ryouta, and Taiga, on the other hand, just started laughing their asses off again.

"You..."

Daiki and the three athletes looked up at the voice. In a split-second, their earlier-smug faces paled as several of the fans glared darkly at them, emitting a chilling aura. It was like Riko plus Hyuga-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai combined.

Junpei sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "_This_ is why you should never scare Sakurai off."

The girls snarled at them. "**GET HIM!**"

Daiki unmanly yelped as he scrambled away from the horde of scary fangirls. His friends started as they realized he was heading their way—with the scary girls hot on his trail.

"O-Oi! Don't drag us into thi—AHH!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR RYOU-SAMA'S AUTOGRAPH?!"

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO—!"

"BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!"

The remaining members of the Glee Club—along with Riko, Satsuki, and Teppei—all watched in amusement as the rabid fangirls began ceaselessly chasing the frightened athletes—not even caring that they were some of the most handsome bachelors in the academy.

"Never mess with rabid fangirls.", stated Riko. They all hummed in agreement.

* * *

"—and that's why they'll be with us from now on.", finished Tetsuya as he crouched down to the brunette's level.

"God must hate me, Tetsuya-san.", declared Ryou dejectedly, as he leaned against a broom inside their dance studio's closet.

"There, there, now. Don't be such a pessimist, Ryou-kun.", encouraged Tetsuya tonelessly as he patted the brunette's hair.

Even though the blunette had a blank expression on, Ryou still felt invigorated at the fact that Tetsuya had come all this way to comfort him. Feeling a little better now, Ryou softly smiled at the blue-eyed boy crouching in front of him.

"Ryou-kun, don't move. There's a cockroach on your shoulder."

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?! G-GET IT OFF! ACK! N-NO! DON'T U-USE _THAT_! T-TETSUYA-SAAAAAANNN!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Ta-da~! 8D

This is pretty much what happens when I finish an entire season of Kuroko no Basuke and start watching the first episode of Uta no Prince-sama afterwards.

So, yes, people. The song Misdirection had performed was 'Maji Love 1000%' by Starish from the anime Uta no Prince-sama! 8D... Now, go back to their performance and read it again while listening to the song. Here's the link: www. youtube watch? v= 1PKu4fWYyKs ... XD

I was laughing so hard when I've finally decided to call the Glee Club's stage name as 'Misdirection'. XD... Mainly because it was sort of a parody of One Direction. But I'm not a fan of theirs. I respect their songs, but I don't go crazy over them. Not in the way I do about Starish. XD

I had a pretty hard time writing their performance. And for some strange reason, I was nervous the whole time. ^.^'''... But your nagging really got to me, so thank you so much! :D

Fun fact: Did you know that Junichi Suwabe, the voice actor of Aomine Daiki, is one of the guys who sang 'Maji Love 1000%'? And that one of the songs I was gonna give to Aomine was also sung by him, which I hadn't know back then 'cause the song was originally under the name of another anime character? 8D... When I had found out, Junichi Suwabe immediately went up to my top fave Japanese voice actors, alongside the amazing Showtaro Morikubo and my beloved Kenjiro Tsuda. \(*A*)/

But anyway, this chapter took a lot longer than I expected. And it was longer than I expected, too. Twice the size of the last chapter. Will the All-Star Hunks survive the onslaught of rabid fangirls? Will Kuroko be able to kill the cockroach? Will Misdirection ever shake their hips again?

Who knows. Review? 8D


	3. Friday of Revelations

**YUME, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK~! 8D**

**I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT~! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ahem. Yeah. Anyways, first off, I apologize to all who had been expecting an earlier update—especially to** rii96**, whom had given me a deadline which I missed, and **wierd yume**, whom had also given me multiple deadlines and kept nagging me but I still slacked off. BUT NOW HERE IT IS~! AFTER MONTHS OF PESTERING AND GUILT-TRIPPING, I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS! AND LOOK HOW LONG IT IS! 8D

I actually hate this chapter a bit. Well, I love the first half of it, but the rest were crap to me (mainly because I was not in the right mindset while typing those parts). But I did it for you guys. 'Cause I love you all. :D

Would you like an account of my several reasons as to why this was delayed? 8D... Well, there's fanfic-reading and BL manga-reading, then anime-watching (Tiger & Bunny. 8D). And then there was DRAMAtical Murder (I absolutely _love_ this game. It made me laugh, cry, mad, rejoice, and fangasm at every moment of the story. I highly recommend it to you BL lovers. You can download it for the PC at Fuwanovel . org where it's already been given an English patch. But you'd best play it on a laptop in an empty room with head/earphones on, 'cause there are fabulous and fully-voiced smexy scenes at the end of every route. 8D) Then school came. =_=... It starts in June where I am, so I've been busy as heck every week.

But anyway, enough about my woes. Here are my replies to you lovelies who had reviewed:

**rii96: **I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING THE DEADLINE! D'8... Although I'm glad you liked Misdirection's performance. XD... Cookie? D'8

**lunachiarolover: **I'm glad you sang along~! YOU LIKE THAT FLAVOR, TOO? 8D... \(*A*)/

**lito. dellamas:** OMG, I'm so happy you approve of Dai-chan and Ryou-chan~! 8D

**Kaneyi Unomie: **Hey, did you know that there's a video in Youtube where the GOM sang Maji Love 1000%? 8D... I provided the link under the Fun Stuff I've Discovered While Slacking Off. Oh, but I'm gonna have to decline on that harem idea. D8... Because I love Kuroko so much, I don't like anyone fighting over him (which is why I gave multiple pairings in this fic.). Sorry. D8

**Smoke on Mirrors: **... Pfft. Apologetic mushroom. XD... Oh Ryou. XD... Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG! D8... But I'm so glad you really liked their performance. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Kirie Mitsuru: **Let's squeal together~! KYAAAAAAAA~! 8D

**Mikitsu Kisa-chan: **Yes, in a way, this is a KagaKuro fic. :3... I say 'in a way' because the four major pairings here are them, Aomine/Sakurai, Midorima/Takao, and Kise/Kasamatsu. Hope you'll enjoy their adventures in finding love~! :D

**Perryels:** You really dreamt about it? XD... I'm glad you like the story so far. Yes, look forward to Taka/Mido and Mido/Taka. XD... Sorry in advance 'cause they don't have much of a moment here, but nonetheless, enjoy their banter~! :D

**DivineCluster:** OMG I'M SO HAPPY I MADE YOU HAPPY~! 8D... Anyway, regarding AkaFuri, yeah, I heard and read about how they met. And well, Akashi is one scary bastard. But yeah, I'm starting to like their combination. I still have to watch the entire Season 2, though, before I decide on whether or not using Furi as his one true love. So hang in there! :D (I'm a fan of 'Lost at a Certain Angle', another KuroBas fic here that has some hilarious AkaFuri stories. XD)

**Lolishoujo16: **OHMYGAWDILOVEYOUTOOOOOOOOOOOO~! 8D... And OHMYGAWDYOUARETHEAUTHOROF'LOSTATACERTAINANGLE'IAMA FAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! 8D

**ElenaLionward07:** No! Don't die! Chapter 3 is already here! LIVE, WOMAN! D8

**ashira23:** So glad you're waiting for this. :D

**PiWrite: **Concerning TakaoxKasamatsu... they never had a romantic relationship with each other. And will never want to. :P... But as a bonus _just_ for you, Takao used to have a little crush on Kasamatsu when they were kids. And for the sake of glorious fanservice, the two will often do 'stuff' while performing on-stage, just to make the girls squeal. 8D... Curious? Nag me to update more, then! XD

**Aki:** KYAAAAA~! I KNOW, RIGHT?! EVEN I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE LOVEY-DOVEY-SMEXY SCENES~! 8D

**Little Strawberry RiRin Chan:** Oh my gosh, you're dying?! D8... Here! *serves Chapter 3 hot on the platter* DON'T DIE ON ME! D8

**nikkicchi: **NIKKICCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! 8D... YOU REVIEWED~! Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you loved it~! Sorry for making you spit out your water. :P... Anyways, the reason I can't use that long dash thing is because I use WordPad. But I'll be reuploading all of the chapters in MS Word, so there's no more problem for that long dash thing. Heh. Anyway, are we still up for betareading? 8D (Sorry I didn't reply at our pm. D8)

**innocence-creator:** I haven't watched UtaPri Season 2 yet, so I haven't heard 2000% yet. But I'll definitely try to include the song someday. :D

**Guest: **My gosh, you really wanted an update that you left a review, even though you don't have an account here. I feel loved. \(*A*)/

**TheKAC:** YES, LET'S ALL HUG OUR DEAREST RYOU-CHAAAAAN~! 8D

**nyunyunkyunkyun:** Updated~! 8D... Thank you for waiting patiently! :D

And last but not the least...

**wierd yume: **I FUCKING LOVE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU~! \(^*^)/... You've stuck by me, even though this chapter was already about 3 months late. And kept nagging me every day, sending me death threats and other stuff. I'm pretty sure you're already starting to hate me, but still. THANK YOU~! :'D

Anyway, 75 alerts, 45 faves, 39 reviews, and over 1,800 views for just two chapters? AWESOME. I LOVE YOU ALL.

**FUN STUFF I'VE DISCOVERED WHILE SLACKING OFF:**

1) There are actually Youtube videos of the Generation of Miracles _singing _Maji Love 1000%. Yes, the Generation of Miracles. I was laughing and squealing so hard the whole time. Here's the link of one: www. youtube watch? v=ltz3Q1CLZOU

2) I actually forgot to mention Kise's earring and fans, and Midorima's bandages and lucky item in the last chapters. So, I'm very sorry that they were still briefly mentioned in this one. =_= (Although I'm sure you'll all love his lucky item for this chapter. XD)

3) A list of KuroBas fanvids were so adorably hilarious:

www. youtube watch?v=AayXF7ufvY8 (Sailor Moon-something parody XD)

www. youtube watch?v=qlT9aTSqzAo (Aomine being musical XD)

www. youtube watch?v=81ITtqO_n94 (WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF XD)

www. youtube watch?v=eQo5qp4h_Z4 (Training camp: sleeping time fun XD)

www. youtube watch?v=X4lCmJHhurc (THEGREATESTPARODYEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 8D)

Then again, you may have already seen these. ._.

**Notes:**

1) I didn't mention it in the first chapter, but Chapter 1 and 2 happened on a Thursday, on the very first week of the school year, which is in April for Japan.

2) Please excuse me for the food choices I made in this chapter. At least I find them delicious in my mind.

3) I suggest you all go back to the first two chapters, so as to avoid confusion. Like seriously, read it again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not frickin' own Kuroko no Basuke. If only... *gazes longingly into the distance*

Now, enjoy~!

* * *

_Previously..._

"HAND ME THE DUCK TAPE!"

"BUT WE ALREADY SAID THAT WE'RE SORRY!"

"Should we help them?"

"Meh."

* * *

The Exaggeratedly Perilous Journey of a Gay High School Romance

Chapter 3: Friday of Revelations

* * *

On the 2nd floor of a quaint apartment complex, the sounds of sizzling and humming filled the kitchenette of a certain room as the rays of the sun began to permeate through the dark expanse of the early morning sky. Inside the kitchenette was Sakurai Ryou—a shy 2nd Year student of Kiseki no Sedai Academy—who was happily making breakfast as he sang softly. So happy, in fact, that it was hard to imagine him cursing his luck all night long because of yesterday's events. But in actuality, the brown-eyed brunette was trying very hard not to think about any of it.

About how he had accidentally kissed a very scary guy.

About how he had embarrassed himself twice—with an audience, to boot.

About how he had almost gotten_ killed _because of those events.

Yep, definitely not thinkin' about any of that. Because who in their right minds would even ponder about weird stuff like that, right? Definitely not him, that's for sure. And so, Ryou continued frying his fourth omelette, emitting a cheerful aura that was completely opposite of his gloomy thoughts.

"Good morning."

Ryou's eyes slightly widened, before a small smile formed on his face—gloomy thoughts ushered away. He turned his head towards the dining room. "'Morning, Tetsuya-san!", he greeted cheerfully at the light blue-haired teen standing next to his table, laughing at his friend's usual bed hair. Kuroko Tetsuya, the early—and still somewhat sleepy—visitor of the brunette's apartment, softly smiled as well as he tried to pat down his rebellious blue locks. His beloved Siberian husky puppy, who was adorably called 'Tetsuya No. 2'—'Nigou' for short—because of their similar blue eyes, eagerly jumped out of his grip and sat near Ryou's feet.

Ryou briefly pried his eyes away from his cooking and looked over his shoulder. The small pup barked and wagged his tail next to him, his pink tongue sticking out. "Good morning to you, too, Nigou.", chuckled Ryou as the puppy barked to reply. The brunette then turned back to the frying pan, reaching expertly for the salt shaker. "Tetsuya-san, can you please—"

"Fetch the toast?", quipped Tetsuya. Ryou just chuckled in response as the blunette moved to get the bread basket and collect the freshly-toasted sliced bread. After knowing each other for years, he and Tetsuya always knew what to do in the kitchen together. It was practically an everyday routine of theirs—something that always left Ryou feeling grateful for meeting the blue-haired teen.

"'MORNING~!", came the usual cheerful greeting with a bang of the front door.

"Not so loud, you idiot. Other people are still sleeping.", followed the usual grumpy response with a closing click of the same door.

Ryou smiled again. This was another thing he felt grateful for. He quickly scooped up the fried omelette from the pan and turned off the stove—energetically whirling around to serve a platter full of eggs on the rectangular dining table and greeting his two other visitors as he took off his apron. There stood Takao Kazunari and Kasamatsu Yukio, already setting up the table with various utensils and chinaware while teasing Tetsuya's defiant-looking hairdo. As the blunette finally joined them after filling Nigou's bowl with dog food, the four teens proceeded to sit down and say grace for the meal.

It was an endearing sight to behold. Four ordinary-looking young men in their pajamas—well, not exactly ordinary in the blue-haired Tetsuya's case—sharing a delicious breakfast feast while barefooted on a quiet Friday morning with a cute little puppy eating happily on the floor. To anyone else, it would seem that the four were very close. And truthfully, they were.

They've all known each other since middle school, with Tetsuya and Ryou being the introverted kids back then, and Kazunari and Yukio coming to their rescue every time. Each boy had his own different taste and hobby, but the bond of music and brotherhood was what kept them together in high school. This breakfast meal was just one of the visible signs of their friendship. Since Ryou's and Tetsuya's parents were all working abroad, they had to live alone. The two bestfriends could've shared one apartment, but for some strange reason, their parents decided to give them each a place of their own. Which, ironically, were both located in one apartment complex. Kazunari and Yukio, on the other hand, came from the province; thus they needed to have a permanent home in the city. Their families were well-off, so there weren't any problems with the rent. But, truthfully, the four friends had wished that they shared one apartment instead.

Mainly because Ryou was the only one among them who could make a scrumptious meal. And the other three were too lazy—or busy—to learn how to cook like him.

And so, their daily ritual of eating at Ryou's place began. Wherein Tetsuya's apartment was just two doors to his left, while Kazunari's and Yukio's were directly across the other side of the building. Needless to say, they all had spare keys to each other's places.

"Mmm, omelette~!", moaned Kazunari in delight, biting a piece of the ketchup-drenched egg with gusto. "I swear, you're like the perfect wife, Ryou-chan~!"

To which Ryou's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "K-Kazunari-san!", he whined a little, pouting at the silver-eyed teen sitting across him. Said teen just beamed at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had been a woman in another life, Ryou-kun.", commented Tetsuya, regally nibbling on a corner of his toast—his hair still defying gravity.

"Tetsuya-san?!"

"Can't help but agree with you, Tetsuya.", remarked Yukio, sipping his coffee.

"Y-You too, Yukio-san...?", said Ryou dejectedly as his friends chuckled at his reaction. _Even Nigou barked in response._ He sighed exasperatedly and took a bite of his meal. If there was one thing he was always teased at, it was his apparent 'feminine nature'—as Kazunari liked to call it. Ryou couldn't understand why they kept poking him about it, though. What's wrong with being good at housework, anyway? The brunette had been trained to know these things ever since he was a little boy because his parents were always away. But apparently, the guys found it a very big deal considering his cooking skills pretty much surpassed their own families—a fact that Ryou was sure had been exaggerated. He would sometimes be able to play along with the teasing, but right now, his thoughts were still recovering from the shocking events of yesterday. Ryou quickly reminded himself to put on a pleasant expression, lest his highly-observant friends notice him.

"But anyway...", continued a grinning Kazunari. "I wanna ask something. I know I've already asked this before, but after meeting _four_ drop-dead gorgeous men yesterday—"

"Oh god, don't tell me.", mumbled Yukio.

"—I wanna know what's your current sexual preference~!"

"I knew it." The spiky-haired teen massaged his forehead as Ryou froze while Tetsuya kept eating. Leave it to Takao Kazunari to bring these things up.

"How'd you figure that one out, Yuu-chan~?", asked Kazunari, still sporting a sly grin.

"From the way you were shamelessly ogling Midorima's ass while he wasn't looking yesterday.", replied Yukio dryly. Ryou coughed while Tetsuya's eyes glinted in what looked to be amusement. Kazunari, on the other hand, gave a predatory grin.

"Not my fault it looked deli—"

Yukio promptly kicked Kazunari's chair. Said guy let out a yelp as his seat toppled sideways. He gingerly looked up to find Yukio glaring darkly at him. "We're_ eating_, you perverted gay bastard.", spat Yukio, a vein visibly twitching on his temple. It didn't faze his friend, though. Kazunari just rolled his eyes in amusement as he got up; Nigou trying to lick his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now answer my question.", he said, rubbing the ache on his arm.

"My answer's still the same. I don't have time for that.", replied Yukio, finally calm enough to continue eating.

"And again, I wasn't asking if you've got the time. I'm asking if you go for men, women, or both.", said Kazunari exasperatedly. Seriously, why can't his bestfriend just give a straight answer for once?

"Can I say 'none'?", replied Yukio.

"I never imagined you to be the asexual type, Yukio-kun.", commented Tetsuya, cutting a piece of his omelette.

"I wouldn't exactly say that.", amended Yukio, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm just saying that I've never been attracted to anyone in _that_ way before, so I can't really give a definite answer yet."

"Pfft. What about Kise~?", suggested Kazunari, slyly grinning again.

"What _about_ him?", challenged Yukio, narrowing his eyes at the silvery-eyed teen beside him.

"When he had recalled who you were, he looked like he was the happiest man alive.", retorted Kazunari, grinning even more as Yukio looked away. "He clung onto you like he would _die_ if he didn't, while_ you _looked like you were _hesitating_ on telling him off."

"Don't forget that Yukio-kun had treated Kise-kun to dinner when they were total strangers.", added Tetsuya—much to Yukio's chagrin and Kazunari's delight. Ryou perked up in interest. That sounded a bit out of character for their deep blue-eyed friend... Plus, from how he understood things, it seems that they had met this 'Kise-kun' just yesterday, meaning that he was probably one of the new production assistants Tetsuya had told him about.

_Which means that he's friends with _that _guy, and he saw what happened in the cafeteria..._, thought Ryou gloomily, feeling the strong urge to hide and cry tears of shame again. But he quickly sobered up and ate in silence once more. He had to put on a brave face so his friends wouldn't be worried all the time. He steadily finished his miso soup, trying to shoo away the bad memories plaguing him as he continued to watch his friends.

"Well? Care to tell that story, Yuu-chan~?", grinded Kazunari annoyingly, elbowing Yukio on the side repeatedly. The spiky black-haired teen ignored the ministrations.

"He looked like he needed a pick-me-up, that's all.", insisted Yukio, pointedly staring at his plate.

"You can't fool us, Yukio-kun.", reminded Tetsuya monotonously—although Kazunari could pick up a bit of glee in his tone. Yukio shot him a condescending look of 'Drop-it-already'. Tetsuya just stared back blankly as he drank his milk.

Frankly, Kazunari was proud of his blunette friend.

Ryou, on the other hand, prayed that Tetsuya would survive.

"Well, never mind.", interrupted Kazunari as he patted Yukio's shoulder—relieving Ryou immensely. "I'm sure we'll hear it _someday_.", he said, his tone promising a certain future for the spiky-haired boy. Before said boy could fuss, though, the silver-eyed teen excitedly turned to Tetsuya.

"What's _your_ answer, Tetsu-chan~?"

"Like Yukio-kun, I am still unsure.", replied Tetsuya readily. "But I must admit that I find Kagami-kun quite adorable."

Yukio gaped at him. Ryou blinked. Kazunari just guffawed.

"I knew it~!", laughed the raven-haired boy, cradling his stomach. "It wasn't too obvious, but the look on your face definitely screamed 'fascinated'!"

"Kagami Taiga, that redheaded delinquent with the pointy eyes and weird eyebrows whom we've met yesterday?!", said Yukio incredulously.

"Well, duh. Who else could it be?", retorted Kazunari dryly. Yukio shot him a look.

"I thought Tetsuya was just trying to scare him shitless or something.", answered a frowning Yukio. "But seriously, dude, what the hell's so adorable about _that_ guy?!", he exclaimed.

Tetsuya smiled. "That is a secret for now."

The two raven-haired teens opposite him couldn't help but glance at each other and smirk wryly at their friend's playful side. "You probably did scare him shitless, though, Tecchan.", joked Kazunari, earning a snort of laughter from Yukio and another smile from Tetsuya.

"Now!", exclaimed the silver-eyed Kazunari. "How about you, _Ryou-chan_~?"

The brunette jumped slightly in his seat as his name was called. Crap. And here he was hoping that he would somehow inherit Tetsuya's ability to disappear before Kazunari could corner him. Apparently, he was still as noticeable as a neon sign.

"I-I like girls, Kazunari-san.", replied Ryou as took a sip of his orange juice, cursing himself for stuttering a little. He had meant to come off as certain and infallible, but that tiny stutter just now would definitely encourage his silver-eyed friend to keep drilling him. He had half a mind to make a run for the door, but he knew that Kazunari would beat him to it. Nigou tugging on his pajamas wasn't helping at all.

Kazunari gave a Cheshire cat of a grin. "I'm pretty sure the person who kissed you isn't a girl, Ryou-chan."

Ryou promptly choked on his drink. "W-WHAT?! O-OF C-COURSE HE ISN'T A G-GIRL BUT T-THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I L-L-L-L-L-LIKE HIM THAT WAY!", screeched the red-faced brunette, who had a flustered expression and clenched fists held up.

Kazunari's grin was from ear to ear. "But did you like the kiss?"

Ryou opened his mouth to reply but immediately clamped it shut as he realized a very important fact. He still couldn't forget about it.

That little, seemingly-harmless contact of lips.

The three guests of the quaint apartment watched in fascination as their brunette friend's face turned several shades of red in the span of five seconds. Frankly, they were all still a bit worried about Ryou. The three could easily tell that he was still very bothered about what happened yesterday even though he didn't look like it today. Normally, Ryou would get flustered and scared, and apologize profusely and fear for his life. But that little mess at the cafeteria wasn't just something you could forget so easily, thus they keep worrying about how Ryou will handle it.

So far, he's antsy and embarrassed at the memory.

"I-It was an accident.", reminded Ryou, trying to dispel the warmth on his cheeks. "And that ki... kiss actually hurt a bit, I'll have you know."

"You sure it's not because his sculpted chest fell on top of you?", suggested Kazunari, suppressing a snicker.

"Kazunari-san!", protested Ryou, glaring at the raven-haired teen who started shamelessly laughing at him. Kazunari couldn't help it; the brunette was blushing like hell again.

Tetsuya patted his bestfriend's shoulder absentmindedly. Yukio shook his head in mirth.

"Come on, knock it off, Kazu. Cut him some slack, would ya?", chided Yukio, thumping his hand against Kazunari's temple.

"Oh, shush, you~! Ryou-chan's being his adorable self right now! Don't ruin the moment~!"

At that, Ryou's cheeks slightly puffed in annoyance. He wasn't trying to be cute at all, dammit!

"But anyway...", continued Kazunari casually. "No need to think too much about that lil' kiss, Ryou-chan~! After all, that was _the_ Aomine Daiki you had encountered~! Anybody would be flustered with _him_ around~! And he's the same Aomine Daiki who is our school's soccer ace, perverted skirt-chaser—"

"And a lazy bum who likes to sleep in class, ogle at girls all day, and steal other people's food.", recited Ryou flatly as he picked away on his meal. He halted though, as an unnerving silence greeted his statement. The brunette looked up from his plate to see the two black-haired teens staring dumbfounded at him. Suddenly, a chilling scene came to poor Ryou: Takao Kazunari grinned _devilishly_.

"Why do you know so much about him~?", asked the silvery-eyed boy coyly. Hearing that tone, Ryou quickly jumped up from his seat in panic.

"I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU T-THINK IT IS! I-I JUST—! H-HE'S—!"

"Aomine-kun is our classmate."

Three heads snapped to Tetsuya, whose presence had been unknowingly forgotten once again. Ryou silently—and fervently—thanked his bestfriend for taking the reins this time. Tetsuya could sense the brunette's immense gratitude towards him already. The light blue-haired boy had no choice but to save his helpless friend—seeing as how flustered and red-faced Ryou became again, to Kazunari's delight.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Yukio and Kazunari in unison. They gaped at the pale teen calmly sipping his miso soup, not noticing a visibly exhausted Ryou deflate onto his chair.

"Aomine-kun is our classmate.", repeatedly Tetsuya monotonously. "Kagami-kun, as well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on!", said Yukio, holding his hands up. "Back up. Aomine and Kagami are your _classmates_? I mean, we know that you and _Ryou_ are in the same class since First Year, but now you, Ryou, _and_ those two are together in one classroom?! How come they didn't recognize you yesterday?!"

"W-Well, uh...", chuckled Ryou nervously, his pleading light-brown eyes darting to Tetsuya's pale blue ones.

"Ryou-kun and I sit on the back. We haven't recited in class at all yet. We're always the first to leave the room, whether for lunch break or dismissal. Plus, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are usually sleeping, as Ryou-kun had mentioned. They are not familiar with us or our classmates because they got transferred to our class just this year.", explained Tetsuya in detail while petting Nigou's black and white fur.

Yukio and Kazunari kept gaping incredulously at the blunette and the brunette across the table.

"Well, that _is_ kind of possible since it's only been the first week of the school year, but still...", trailed off Kazunari, skeptical. "They've _really_ only met you guys officially yesterday...?"

"I think our Tetsuya's starting to rub off on our Ryou...", muttered Yukio to his silver-eyed friend, still looking stunned. The silvery-eyed Kazunari couldn't help but agree. There was no way that anybody could ignore their apology-bumbling friend in the same room. Therefore, Tetsuya's disappearing ability influencing Ryou was probably the only logical reason for the two knuckleheaded athletes to not recognize their own classmates at all.

Unless of course they really are knuckleheaded morons who only care about their respective sports.

"So...", started Kazunari, turning to the embarrassed brunette across the table. "Is that why you're still nervous? Because you'll see him again?"

Ryou grunted a little in disappointment. Guess Kazunari-san's eyes were still as sharp as ever. The brunette heaved a tired sigh and nodded glumly. "Yes.", he said dejectedly. That was why he had cut classes for the first time ever and hid in their clubroom's closet until dismissal yesterday. He had been afraid of Aomine-san finding out that they're in the same class and him getting beaten to a pulp. After all, he had just kissed the manliest soccer player in the entire academy! But there really is no escape today...

"So it's not because you've become gay for him?", voiced Kazunari with a teasing smile, successfully interrupting Ryou's gloomy thoughts. To his satisfaction, the brunette proceeded to quickly stand up and indignantly splutter his abject horror at the ridiculous idea.

"O-O-OF COURSE NOT! K-KAZUNARI-SAN!", protested Ryou loudly, face aflame with embarrassment. Before he could notice, Yukio and Tetsuya both threw the mischievous Kazunari grateful looks. Although the raven-haired teen's relentless teasing was quite grating on one's nerves, it never fails to temporarily distract one Sakurai Ryou from his earthly woes. A bit annoying and unorthodox, but it gets the job done; which is why they let him pester the brunette sometimes.

Kazunari could only grin back at the two as they kept listening to Ryou's ungraceful spluttering. "A-AND EVEN IF I-I WAS G-GAY, I-I'D RATHER DATE S-SOMEONE LIKE TETSUYA-SAN!", declared Ryou confidently. Yeah, that sounded better. He wasn't really a homosexual like Kazunari-san and never saw his bestfriend in that light at all, but anybody with a sound mind would definitely say that preferring Kuroko Tetsuya if he ever _was_ gay was a much better option. After all, there was absolutely no way he'd go anywhere near someone intimidating, single-minded, and promiscuous like that Aomine!

"You are not my type, Ryou-kun.", retorted Tetsuya bluntly.

A figurative arrow stabbed Ryou as he gave his supposed bestfriend a tearfully accusing look. He tried very hard to drone out his other two friends' low snickers while he comforted his wounded pride. Why were his buddies so mean today?!

"Don't worry, Ryou.", soothed Yukio. "Just apologize properly. And don't overdo it.", he said, giving the brunette a knowing look. "If that doesn't work or he tries to bully you, then leave it to us and our senpais. They're the club's lackeys now, after all.", he added, sharing a devious glance with Kazunari.

"O-Okay... I'll t-try...", half-heartedly acquiesced the uneasy Ryou. But deep inside, he really couldn't help feeling frightened and nervous all over again. Blame it on his childhood and persona, but he seriously could never handle stressful and daunting situations like walking up to a towering high school student who looks like a yakuza member and calmly ask for forgiveness. And now, after imagining that exchange, Ryou felt his heartbeat spike up in fear once more.

"B-But what if h-he decides to m-murder me?! Or w-what if he t-tosses me into the depths of Tokyo Bay?! Or w-what if—!"

"Grow a spine, Ryou-kun.", scolded Tetsuya monotonously.

Another arrow stabbed the brunette painfully. Unabashed peals of laughter and happy barks from Nigou filled the large one-bedroom apartment of Sakurai Ryou—a shy 2nd Year student of Kiseki no Sedai Academy who was currently cursing his cruel friends and fearing for his life.

* * *

_You can do it, Ryou! Be confident!_

Ryou stiffly walked through the halls leading to his and Tetsuya's classroom for First Period.

Correction: his and Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's classroom.

A sudden chill of fear assaulted the brown-haired highschooler's spine as the fact returned to him once more. Whether he decides to hide for the rest of his life or roll off the face of the earth, that single fact that he can't escape the livid soccer player he had accidentally humiliated in public forever is still there; which is why the brunette was currently giving himself another one of his infamous pep talks for his coming face-off/stand-off/impending doom.

Strolling calmly beside him was his bestfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, who was currently not helping with the situation, to Ryou's chagrin. Instead of reassuring him like the good friend that he was supposed to be, the small blunette kept sadistically wondering aloud about how their dark-skinned classmate would exact vengeance on Ryou. Frankly, Ryou wanted to plot _his_ revenge against the good-for-nothing teen stoically walking beside him. If only Yukio-san and Kazunari-san hadn't left them earlier...

_Calm down, calm down. Just ignore Tetsuya-san for now. He's only poking fun at you, as always!_, thought the brunette as he tried to walk normally. _All you have to do is apologize sincerely and hope for the best! No excessive bowing. No unnecessary rambling. Just put on your best impression of Tetsuya-san's poker fa—no, wait, maybe I shouldn't. He might get the wrong idea. I need to look sincere and humble! Alright then, I can do 'sincere and humble'!_

"I wonder if Aomine-kun is the sadistic type."

"Please stop, Tetsuya-san. Please."

Ryou quickly focused on the task at hand once again; which was trying to convince himself that the world is a happy place. Tetsuya just opted to silently chuckle at his friend's determined-yet-nervous-and-pretending-to-be-optimi stic look. The brunette subconsciously gripped his fists in front of his chest and started chanting a mantra as an aura of vigor figuratively enveloped his small frame—unnoticed by the thinning crowd of students in the hallway.

"I can do this... I can do this... I can do this... I can—"

"Oi, watch where—!"

Ryou squeaked as the pissed-off face of one Aomine Daiki turned to him. Startled as hell, the brunette instinctively did the one thing he was taught to do in such a situation.

He swiftly punched the guy's jaw and ran for the hills.

"G-GLORY TO THE SUTRA! GLORY TO THE SUTRA! GLORY TO THE—"

A dark-skinned fist expertly collided with the escaping brunette's skull, connecting his entire body to the cold floor and effectively cutting off the boy's strange chanting. The owner of said fist was looming angrily over the injured brunette—a vein twitching in his right temple and a reddening bump on his jaw. To say that Aomine Daiki—soccer prodigy, manwhore, and lecherous pervert—was pissed off right now would be an understatement.

Kagami Taiga, who had happened to be walking with the navy blue-haired teen before the skittish brunette struck, whistled low as he watched his bestfriend glare daggers at the groaning student slumped on the floor while others nervously watched. If what he saw was right, then that guy would be the same one whom Daiki had—accidentally—kissed yesterday.

"Wow. He's got a mean right hook for a small, wimpy kid.", commented the redheaded basketball player in awe.

"Yes. His mannerisms can be quite misleading."

Taiga shrieked in surprise as he noticed the petite light blue-haired teen next to him. "You again?!", yelled the redhead angrily as he tried to calm his frightened heart—though he was mostly angry at himself for letting out a girly scream like that in front of other people.

However, the two boys' conversation went unnoticed as Daiki kept glaring at the boy on the floor. There were a number of reasons as to why he should beat the crap out of this kid. One, he had been publicly humiliated by him. In fact, the statement does no justice to Daiki _at all_. Two, he was the reason why Daiki was banned from playing soccer for a month and forced to play 'assistant' to some nerds. Three, because of him, an entire squadron of clinically-insane women had hunted him down for _three hours _last night. He and his friends barely managed to escape—Midorima having taken the most damage out of the ordeal. Four, because of the fangirl fiasco yesterday, he had to wear an inconspicuous disguise consisting of a _skirt and blouse _to school today—which was one Momoi Satsuki's _fuckingly brilliant _idea, by the way. Not to mention that he had light scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs and he had a few bandages on his handsome face. And now five, the same guy actually had the _nerve_ to sock him first thing in the morning. Again, marring his handsome face.

Daiki could care less if he was some goddamn prince. He was _so_ gonna get it now. And frankly, that little whack on the head was just a sampler.

Ryou gingerly stood up; wincing in pain because of the large bump on his head. Before anything else though, he was roughly lifted up by the collar and was forced to stare in horror at the livid and bruised face of one Aomine Daiki—who happens to be his _classmate_, as helpfully supplied by his brain. Ryou nervously let out a strangled noise at the back of his throat. Warning bells rang clearly in his ears, along with the increasing speed of his heart. He could actually feel his legs quivering because he was suspended in mid-air by the powerful grip of the athlete. And again, Ryou was reminded of how tall and strong the guy was. There was no doubt that he wouldn't last in a brawl against him.

Not that he'd want to fight him, of course. Only idiots would ever challenge this... beast...

_I'm an idiot!_, reprimanded Ryou mentally as he recalled what he'd done a few moments ago. He was really starting to hate his defensive reflexes.

"I admire your balls, kid.", hissed Daiki dangerously, snapping Ryou out of his inner musings. But before the shorter teen could meekly voice out how wrong that statement had sounded on so many levels, the dark smoldering blue orbs of the dark-skinned boy pinned the brunette's chocolate brown ones in a heated gaze; their audience's low murmurs and blatant stares long forgotten.

"But do you think I'll actually let you run away _this time_?", growled the dark-skinned teen, unconsciously leaning closer towards Ryou's pale face. The terrified young man opened and closed his mouth, failing to form any coherent word as he unknowingly gripped the tanned fist hoisting him up.

His worst nightmares were coming true.

He was never gonna escape.

And to think that he's gonna die on a glorious Friday, of all days!

Outrageously petrified, the little brunette did the _other_ one thing he was always known for: apologizing in rapid succession.

"**I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY FOR EXISTING! I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN EYESORE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I—**"

A pained yelp escaped one Sakurai Ryou's lips as a large bump was now visibly tormenting his thick skull. The perpetrator was once again Aomine Daiki—who, by all accounts, was royally pissed right now. _Seriously, who the hell apologises annoyingly like that?! Shouldn't you be usually trying to appease the other person?! _Well, Daiki was definitely not appeased. In fact, he could feel a headache coming with all of the angry twitching he's been doing. And he wanted to inflict glorious pain upon this idiot all the more.

The soccer player's free fist shook with restraint as he irritatedly glared at the whimpering teen inches from him. Why the fuck was he still going easy on this guy, anyway? _Ah, yes. 'Cause if I so much as strangle him, those fruitcakes called the Glee Club will go all Raging Popstar Mode on me. _Normally, Daiki could care less if this kid was another one of those morons who crossed him; but unfortunately, he had to make an exception for this wimp. Mainly because said fruitcakes were damn scary, as he grudgingly comes to admit. Plus, if word gets out to those bastards known as Koga and the Principal, he would probably be forced to actually say goodbye to soccer and his promising career. Yes, those old farts were _that_ evil.

Daiki tried to recount his five reasons as to why he should kill this little piece of shit, but to no avail. As much as he tried to fill himself with uncontrolled rage, he still couldn't get to hurt the kid even more and leave a glaring physical evidence of his wrath—not when he knew what the heavy consequences would be. Like hell would he give up soccer for this loser! So for the first time ever, the rational part of his brain won him over.

Ryou weakly mumbled a new string of apologies as his small frame quivered in fright at the daunting male towering over him. He had closed his eyes in pain earlier because of the second whack and dared not open them until necessary. The less he saw the scary-looking guy, the better he could calm his panicking heart. But when he heard a few deep sighs in front of him, Ryou couldn't stave off the urge to peek anymore. Surely the angry athlete hoisting him up wasn't the one doing that, right...?

Ryou shut his eye quickly as he noticed that the other teen—although no longer yelling—was still obviously annoyed, if that vein throbbing in his temple was any indication. "S-Sorry...", he whimpered pathetically, at a loss with what to do.

Aomine Daiki was at a loss, too. He was really torn between tossing the whimpering kid off a rooftop and just walking away to find a wall to bang his head against.

But instead, the dark navy blue-haired teen just expelled another long sigh and set the brunette back down on the floor. "Will you just shut up, you moron? Look, I'm not gonna kill you.", he grumbled exasperatedly.

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes suddenly opened; utter shock, surprise, and gratitude marring his face—not even noticing the deafening silence in the hallway that followed. He joyfully inhaled, ready to bombard the tall athlete with a myriad of thanks, when said tall athlete pinned him a condescending glare.

"_**Yet**_."

Ryou fearfully gulped.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. I've got _way_ better things to do. Plus, for some reason, trying to land a scratch on you seems like such a huge crime in this godforsaken place.", growled Daiki, grimacing at the memory of those rabid women. "So, I won't shove my foot up your ass if you never apologize that lamely and annoyingly again and just fucking _shut up_. _Got it_?"

"Y-YES!", squeaked Ryou highly. He flinched though, when the dark-skinned teen narrowed his blue gaze dangerously. "I-I mean, yes...", he amended timidly. "B-But, uh... what about y-yesterday...?"

"It was an accident. Let's leave it at that.", replied Daiki quickly. "Unless... you swing that way?"

"NO! No, no! I'm not, I swear! It really was an accident...", mumbled Ryou, blushing a little as he remembered that kiss for the umpteenth time. Unsurprisingly, the earlier talk with Kazunari-san also came to mind.

"Hn. Whatever.", grunted the soccer player as he looked away while nursing his poor jaw. "Just don't get in my way. It was bad enough that I can't play for my team, now I have to serve some girly boy group, too."

The brunette laughed nervously at him. "S-Sorry about that...", he said, both referring to Aomine's punishment and his earlier punch at him.

Daiki focused his eyes back on the small brunette scratching his head in embarrassment. After a moment or two, the dark-skinned teen curtly nodded at him. "Aomine Daiki."

Ryou snapped his head up to see the tall athlete in a neutral expression. Belatedly realizing that _the_ Aomine Daiki—the guy he had inadvertently brought hell upon, mind you—was now offering a little truce and a chance to start over properly, the brunette stumbled to respond to the dark blunette.

"S-Sakurai Ryou! N-Nice to meet you!", bowed the brown-eyed teen.

Daiki only grunted in acknowledgement.

Ryou was about to thank him—just once, this time—for not beating him to a pulp, when Tetsuya-san's monotonous voice rang across the all-too-silent hallway.

"Are you two done yet?"

Everyone—including Taiga himself—jumped in surprise at the small blunette stoically staring at Ryou and Daiki. Said blunette then came to the nodding Ryou's side and started silently fixing his ruined collar and necktie as their stunned audience looked on.

"I'm very proud of you, Ryou-kun.", said Tetsuya, ignoring everyone else's expressions.

Ryou blushed slightly at the compliment. "T-Thank you, Tetsuya-san."

"Although, to be honest, I thought you would be kissing him senseless again."

"T-TETSUYA-SAN!"

A multitude of murmurs surrounded the four as every student pondered aloud about what they had just witnessed first-hand.

Had that kiss from yesterday addled the two teenagers' brains? Were Aomine Daiki and that guy really gonna kiss again? How in the world does the chemistry between frickin' Aomine and _that_ guy work, anyway?

Taiga snorted in amusement; both at the scene and at everyone's dumb theories. Daiki, on the other hand, just blinked in incredulity. The panicky Sakurai Ryou he had met yesterday was back at the snap of a finger. Amazing.

"And Aomine-kun..." The light blue-haired Tetsuya turned to Daiki—who had unwittingly jumped in shock again. "Thank you for your kindness. I understand that my friend can be quite irritating at times, so thank you very much for being patient with him."

Ignoring the brunette's indignant squawk, the dark-skinned athlete opted to just lay it down for the pale teen. "Yeah, well, let's just say that my patience is thin, kid."

"Noted, then. You heard him, Ryou-kun."

Ryou eagerly nodded at the soccer player.

As if to bring them all back to reality, the school bell rung. The unwanted audience of various students squeaked and quickly dispersed for First Period. It was then that Ryou felt sorely embarrassed at the sight of other people who openly watched his and Aomine's encounter and at the realization that he actually didn't _realize_ that there were people watching them.

"We better go." Taiga—having finally gotten his bearings from the last few moments' shocking events—beckoned to Daiki as he neared their classroom's door.

"I agree. Come, Ryou-kun." Tetsuya and Ryou moved forward to join the two tall athletes.

"Hang on a sec. Why the hell are you following us?", asked the redheaded Taiga, brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the two small performers.

Tetsuya stared at them unblinking for a few moments—long enough for the two jocks to start feeling self-conscious—before he finally answered.

"... We're your classmates, you idiots."

"Oh.", chorused the two said idiots.

"WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", gawked one Kagami Taiga.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!", snarled one Aomine Daiki.

Ryou could only sigh.

* * *

"Hey, guys~! Ready for lunch~?"

To say that seeing Takao Kazunari of the damn Glee Club/Misdirection slam their classroom's door open and holler at them immediately after the lunch bell rang was quite a shock was definitely the understatement of the year. Because, frankly, why the fuck would _he_ want to have lunch with _them_?

But then Daiki realized that the raven-haired teen wasn't even walking towards his or Tai's desk. Then Daiki remembered that Sakurai and Kuroko were their classmates.

It was still a bit hard to believe, honestly. To think that they never noticed those two this whole week... Well, he could understand that part when it comes to that Kuroko kid. After all, he kept scaring the fuck out of them without even trying. But he was still at a loss with Sakurai.

Daiki tried not to think too hard about it. He should be glad enough that the brunette was a sensible guy who understands the concept of threats. Plus, from the look of things, Sakurai seems as eager as he was in avoiding interaction altogether. A good decision considering how much gossip the entire fucking academy welcomes.

He kind of pities Tai, though. For some reason, that creepy Kuroko kid had been blatantly staring at him the whole time.

"Come on, let's go~!", hurried Kazunari, comically hopping in place as he impatiently waited for his friends.

Taiga and Daiki moved to leave the room when the raven-haired teen suddenly called them.

"Wanna have lunch with us?", asked the bright-eyed Takao. The two athletes glanced at each other in confusion.

"Why are you inviting us? Don't you guys kind of hate us?", retorted the redheaded basketball player.

Kazunari just grinned. "Well, we don't exactly hate you anymore, now that you made peace with our Ryou-chan.", he said, waving his phone at them as an explanation. A single text from Kuroko was displayed.

"Plus, we should really get to know each other more and come to an understanding since we're going to be working together."

The five boys turned to see Kasamatsu Yukio leaning against the doorframe, a small plastic bag in one hand. "Besides, it'll be Ryou's treat, anyway."

Ryou started as the two intimidating jocks gave him inquisitive looks. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting them to join, but then he suddenly remembered Kazunari-san's request this morning about bringing more food than usual. It finally dawned on Ryou as to why.

"W-Well, uh... S-Since it was my fault in the first place, I'd like to make it up to you, Aomine-san.", said Ryou timidly. "O-Oh! A-And it's a welcoming gift for you and your other friends, too, Kagami-san!"

Daiki and Taiga glanced at each other again, before both giving the four other boys an appreciative grin. "Well, okay then. Can't say no to a free meal, anyway.", chuckled Taiga, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"Great! Then it's settled~! Yuu-chan, fetch Kise and Shin-chan from their classrooms—"

"Wait, what?! Why the hell do _I_ have to—"

"Yukiocchi~!"

Yukio flinched in shock at the arrival of the hyperactive blonde named Kise Ryouta. Behind him was the tall and ever-frowning Midorima Shintarou—who was obviously dying to leave the blonde all by himself. Strangely enough, the green-haired archer was holding a ball of yarn in his bandaged left hand.

"What are you guys doing at Aominecchi and Kagamicchi's classroom~?", queried the adorable Kise, who had peered _very_ closely at the spiky-haired boy's twitching face.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Ryou-kun, and I are all in Class 2-C.", repeated Tetsuya tonelessly. The abrupt outburst that followed was expected.

"How on Earth did you not know that?!", demanded Shintarou at his two idiotic friends.

"God, can we just _go_ already?", groaned Daiki, blatantly ignoring the green-haired archer's question as he strode out of the room and rubbed his jaw for the umpteenth time.

"Isn't it amazing that our friends have something in common~? By the way, what class are _you_ in, Yukiocchi~?", asked Ryouta eagerly as he held Yukio's hands.

"Uh, 2-B, with Kazu."

"Really?! Midorimacchi and I are in 2-A~!"

"YOU'RE IN THE PILOT SECTION?!", exclaimed Yukio and Kazunari, wide-eyed at the grinning Kise.

"Shocking, I know.", sympathized Midorima Shintarou as he pushed his glasses up.

"Guys, come on! I'm starving!", complained the basketball player in their group.

Ryou stood up, carrying a box wrapped in a large piece of cloth. "Sorry for making you wait, Kagami-san."

"That looks heavy. Need help?"

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

"But wait, I didn't see you carrying that this morning..."

"Oh, Tetsuya-san was the one who had it."

"... Well, that makes sense."

Ryouta suddenly left Yukio's side and came towards the redhead and the brunette. "You're Sakuraicchi Ryou, right~?", he gushed excitedly, pushing Taiga away. "It's so nice to finally meet you~! I'm Kise Ryouta~! That's Midorimacchi~! I hope you'll forgive Aominecchi! He can be such an idiot at times—"

"Hey!"

"—But he means well! I'm sure you guys will become good friends, now that you're actually classmates~! Also, I'm sorry about yesterday. We weren't really laughing at you; we were laughing at Aominecchi!"

"Fuck you!"

"Ah, but you know, you guys were really cool at the concert last night, especially Yukiocchi~! It's even cooler as to how your first name is a nickname of mine~! This must mean that we should be friends as well~! What do you think, Sakuraicchi~?"

The brown-haired Ryou stared in awe at the babbling blonde Ryouta whom he vaguely remembers as some sort of famous model all his fans love and the stoic green-haired companion of his who was introduced as 'Midorimacchi'. To be honest, he really couldn't imagine them being friends with someone like Aomine-san; but then again, other people couldn't imagine him having bestfriends like Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio, and Kuroko Tetsuya, anyway.

He smiled shyly and bowed at the cheery blonde who had given him a cutesy name. "W-Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Kise-san. No need to apologize, and I'm glad you enjoyed our performance." When the blonde tennis player-slash-model smiled brightly back at him, Ryou felt a little more relaxed.

"Can we please _leave_? I don't want Kise's creepy fans hounding us.", spat out an irate Daiki outside the room, earning everyone's attention and Yukio's slightly horrified stare.

"Hey, they're not creepy!", yelled an indignant Kise Ryouta, pouting at the blue-haired teen.

"Tell that to the ones who came after us yesterday."

Ryouta, Shintarou, and Taiga immediately shuddered.

After a few more mumbled comments from a flabbergasted Yukio about Kise being a straight A student, the large group consisted of Kiseki no Sedai Academy's most handsome varsity players and teenage male idols finally left the empty classroom as they headed for the cafeteria.

At least, that's where the varsity players thought they were going, when their new companions suddenly approached the stairs going up.

"Where are you guys going? Cafeteria's downstairs, you know.", voiced Taiga.

"We know that, idiot.", retorted Yukio. "But just because I said that it'll be Ryou's treat doesn't mean that he's gonna _buy_ your meals there." At that, the four Glee Club members continued climbing the stairs, missing the confused looks of the athletes.

They walked in silence, passing by other students and teachers that were going down for lunch. After reaching two more floors, Ryouta spoke up.

"Hey, how come you're called 'Misdirection'?", he asked, walking closely beside a somewhat-tense Kasamatsu Yukio.

"And how come all the girls that we pass by just ignore you? Weren't they crazy for you yesterday?", added Taiga, walking behind a yawning Daiki.

Kazunari and Yukio exchanged grins. "Why don't we show you, then?", said Kazunari.

The silvery-eyed teen then grabbed Ryouta and Taiga and pushed them towards a small group of First Year girls. The girls immediately squealed and surrounded the two flustered athletes.

Kazunari looked back at the others and grinned. "Now, observe." He turned back to the starry-eyed girls, took a deep breath, and counted silently with his fingers up to three.

_"Ano kousaten de _

_minna ga moshi SUKIPPU wo shite"_

The small group of girls stopped their loud chatter and stared in awe at the singing raven-haired guy and the other three boys who were humming along.

_"Moshi ano machi no mannaka de _

_te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara"_

Shintarou, Ryouta, Taiga, and Daiki were floored. Takao Kazunari had actually managed to shut them up. To their further astonishment, Yukio suddenly came right next to him and started singing as well.

_"Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de _

_CHANSU ga tsuka mitai no nara"_

The four All-Star athletes all looked to the teen idols: to Takao and Kasamatsu who were swaying to the beat, to Kuroko who was stoically clapping in rhythm, and to Sakurai who was only vocalizing because of the item he was carrying.

_"Mada naku no niwa hayai yo ne"_

Yukio and Kazunari shared an amused glance as they flanked the silent Ryouta and Taiga.

_"Tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya"_

Abruptly, they all stopped and Kazunari suddenly elbowed Taiga's side hard.

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

The girls—who were silently fantasizing a while ago—had immediately snapped out of their stupor from Taiga's outburst and gleefully crowded him and Ryouta once again.

The athletes' opened jaws dropped even more.

Kazunari and Yukio chuckled as they moved away from the hyperactive fans clawing at the tennis player and the basketball forward. "As insulting as it seems, apparently, the school favors its athletic and academic aspect more than the musical and artistic.", gestured Kazunari to the two tall jocks.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on.", interrupted Shintarou, going into Logic Mode. "You're telling me that they _only_ go crazy for you whenever you perform?"

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

"Bullshit.", voiced Shintarou and Daiki simultaneously—making them look at each other in surprise.

"Look, I know it's unrealistic, but face it, Shin-chan, this is really how things work around here.", said Kazunari, patting the green-haired teen's cheek. Shintarou frowned at the action.

"The majority of the student body finds you guys more attractive and important than the norm.", explained Yukio with a roll of his eyes. "Which is why you're still the campus heartthrobs even after we debuted months ago. As much as we hate to admit it, that's the harsh truth here in Kiseki no Sedai. That's why the performing arts clubs had been warring for a while. They wanted the attention the sports clubs get from the students."

"But we can't exactly help it, you know.", voiced Ryou. "After all, there's an old school nearby that specializes in Music and Arts. The academy didn't want to compete against a renowned institute, so they decided to focus more on academics and sports instead."

"So let me see if I've got this right.", said Daiki, leaning back against the stairs' handrail. "Your fans only come to you when you sing; otherwise, you're pretty much invisible to them because they chase after us all the time."

"Yes, that's the gist of it. Although, you really didn't have to imply that you're more handsome than us, Aomine-kun.", replied Tetsuya dryly. Daiki just laughed at his sharpness.

"I still don't believe it, but we should go. We're wasting time here.", said Shintarou. As the group once again prepared to leave for lunch, an indignant squawk reminded them of the gushing fangirls and the two flailing teens caught in the turmoil.

"O-Oi! Don't leave us here!", yelled Taiga, trying to push away an exuberant freshman.

"Guys, help!", shrieked a panicking Ryouta, leaning away from unwanted lips.

The boys all stared at the grinding mass of bodies in the middle of the hallway for a few seconds, before abruptly turning away to head upstairs.

"Weaklings."

"Shouldn't they be used to that already?"

"GUUUUYS!"

* * *

"The rooftop?"

The group of boys all scattered atop the large rectangular expanse of their building, looking for the perfect shade to shelter in.

"Well, duh. Where else, Shin-chan? Heaven?", retorted Kazunari. "Let me help you with that."

He moved towards Ryou who was setting down the large box he had been carrying for the past few minutes. The four athletes with them idly watched as they expertly unfolded the large piece of cloth covering the box. As soon as the makeshift picnic area was settled, the brunette of the four performers proceeded to move the box in the middle and dismantle it in front of the others—revealing that the item was actually a compartment consisting of five stackable squares. It finally hit the jocks as to why they hadn't gone down to the cafeteria.

"Bento?!", exclaimed Taiga excitedly.

"Yup. Lunch is served.", replied Ryou with a smile.

Spread over the plaid-patterned blanket was several viands of different colors presented enticingly inside each square box—their delicious smell wafting towards the circle of teens. Yukio had then placed his plastic bag next to the food, revealing eight soda cans of the same brand.

"Did your mom make this, Sakuraicchi?", asked Ryouta as he and the others sat down surrounding the decadent meals.

"Oh, no.", said the brown-haired Ryou immediately, handing them each a small bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "I did."

At his reply, four sets of stunned eyes stared at him.

"You cook?", queried Daiki, looking incredulously at the timid boy. Sure, Sakurai had a girly appearance—what with those soft-looking brown locks and large chocolate brown eyes, but he wasn't exactly expecting him to actually be able to do something every girl should know. Then again, Daiki shouldn't really be stereotyping him, seeing as...

"It's a bit hard to believe, huh?", snickered Kazunari—to Ryou's chagrin.

"Are you kidding me? This idiot here can make these, too.", scoffed Shintarou, jerking his thumb at Taiga's direction.

... his _own_ bestfriend can cook, too. Daiki couldn't help smirking amusedly at the surprised looks on the four Glee Club members. Neither could Ryouta and Shintarou.

"You like to cook, too, Kagami-san?", asked Ryou, offering a small but bright smile at the redhead glaring at his friends. Said redhead turned to the brunette, startled.

"Uh, y-yeah. 'Cause I live alone.", replied Taiga, quirking his lips at the brunette who was starting to become more relaxed and calm. He gulped a little, though, at the sight of Kuroko staring at him intensely again. He didn't know why, but those pale blue eyes always make him feel like he's being _undressed_.

Kazunari and Yukio coughed discreetly at the redhead's reason; Ryou not failing to subtly pin them a meaningful look.

"And he also eats like a pig and never cooks for us, unlike you.", added Daiki, taking off his school blazer.

"Hey, I do not! And I do, too! I mean—"

"That did not make sense at all, Tai."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Can we please eat now?"

The others all turned to Tetsuya, who was waiting patiently with his bowl and chopsticks—an expressionless face put upon him. To Ryou, though, he knew the blunette was already impatient, judging by the slight puffing of his cheeks. Years of friendship made him an expert in reading one Kuroko Tetsuya, after all.

"Alright, sorry, Tetsuya-san.", apologized Ryou amusedly. "_Itadakimasu!_", chorused the group of boys.

Ryouta and Taiga looked excitedly at the bento boxes and the canned drinks—glittering like they were waiting to be devoured. The first one was filled with fun-sized rice balls—some decorated with seaweed cut-outs. The second had tuna sashimi and shrimp tempura. Little rolled omelettes and octopus wieners were in the third one. The fourth, as side dishes, had pickled vegetables and assorted fruit slices. And the last box had a few condiment bottles inside and was where the small bowls and chopsticks came from.

"Wow, these look delicious, Sakuraicchi~!", voiced the blonde tennis player, going for a few rolled omelettes. Taiga, on the other hand, reached for a penguin-looking rice ball when suddenly, a pale hand with a pair of chopsticks snatched the one he was aiming for.

"Oi!", exclaimed the redhead, ready to steal back the little ball of rice. He stopped, though, as he realized that Kuroko was the thief and was _glaring_ at him.

At least, he _feels_ that it was a glare.

He watched as Kuroko turned away to raptly examine the penguin rice ball, before popping it into his mouth. Taiga had to blink when he suddenly saw the little blunette chew with pink-tinted cheeks. Was he actually... _blushing_?

Tetsuya swallowed before addressing the brunette next to him. "Delicious. Thank you, Ryou-kun."

Ryou laughed at Tetsuya's zealous—albeit subtle—grabbing of some sashimi and turned to a somewhat baffled basketball player. "You'll have to excuse him, Kagami-san. He was the one who requested the penguins, you see."

"Oh...", was all Taiga could say. His thoughts were cut short, though, as his stomach rumbled and urged him to eat already. He tried a few pieces of vegetables and couldn't help but smile in appreciation.

"Damn, Sakurai, you're good! You have _got_ to give me the recipe. Blue, try some!", urged the excited redhead, elbowing Daiki.

"'Blue'?", asked Kazunari, chewing a mouthful of shrimp.

"It's a nickname of mine.", explained Daiki, reaching for some of the mini rice balls. "Like how Tai here is Red, Kise is Goldie, and Midorima's called Hamtaro."

Kazunari promptly choked, thumping his chest in respite as his whole body shook in laughter. Needless to say, he missed said Hamtaro's annoyed glare at a chewing Aomine.

"We've got other nicknames, too, but—Holy shit, this _is_ good. Not bad, kid.", voiced Daiki, turning to Ryou. The brunette couldn't help but smile shyly at the compliment and mumble a 'thank you'. It doesn't seem like the soccer player is still mad at him.

"Do you seriously have to use that phrase while we're eating?", grumbled Shintarou. This time, he was the one who missed Kazunari, Yukio, and Tetsuya all sharing a knowing look at the brunette and the blunette.

"Ahhh, if only Ryou-chan would marry me~! Then I'd never be hungry again~!", sighed the silvery-eyed Kazunari dramatically, leaning against the small brunette.

"No thanks, Kazunari-san.", replied Ryou flatly, ignoring the raven-haired teen next to him.

"It must be really nice to get to eat Sakuraicchi's cooking every day.", commented Ryouta, beaming a smile at the teen.

"It is.", agreed Tetsuya flatly.

"So you do this every lunch break?", asked Taiga, chomping on several tempura.

"Not just every lunch. Breakfast and dinner, too.", answered Yukio absentmindedly.

"Wait, you all live together?", asked Ryouta immediately, leaning towards a startled Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Not _exactly_. We only eat together 'cause Ryou-chan's cooking is amazing.", replied Kazunari, chuckling at the sight of his bestfriend trying very hard not to grab a can of soda and hit the sparkling blonde in front of him. "By the way, how did you guys survive last night? That was a lot of fangirls, you know."

The four members of Misdirection watched in amusement as the varsity players' faces all turned aggravated.

"Yes. We _know_. Frankly, I don't want to remember.", replied a grimacing Shintarou as he massaged his temples with his bandaged fingers. "But apparently, we had split up and ran for hours until we had finally lost them."

"They were very fast... and scary...", remarked Ryouta, shaking in fear. Awkwardly, Yukio tried patting him. He slightly jumped, though, as the blonde suddenly turned to him with a happy expression.

"I remember Midorima getting dogpiled.", voiced Daiki nonchalantly.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME INTO THEM, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

The others burst out laughing as the green-haired teen expertly threw a can of soda at Aomine, accurately hitting his forehead—and leaving the blue-haired boy groaning in pain at the contact. Amidst the chaos, Ryou softly smiled at their picnic. Even though their groups were from different circles, he, his friends, and the athletes got along quite well, if the past interactions were anything to go by. Now he really understood why Kazunari-san had requested more food.

The brunette frowned, though, as he heard the bit about the jocks' run-in with their fans. Truthfully, he was kind of blaming himself for it, since if he hadn't freaked out too much, then maybe they wouldn't have to be subjected to the numerous rabid fangirls yesterday.

"Oh hey!", exclaimed Ryouta suddenly, briefly turning away from Yukio. "You didn't answer my question back then!"

"Didn't we demonstrate it already?"

"But that only answered why the girls were ignoring you! I asked why you guys were called 'Misdirection'!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you see...", started Kazunari. "You should really ask Yuu-chan."

"KAZU!"

The silver-eyed teen doubled over in laughter as the blonde Kise eagerly sat right next to an indignant Yukio. Even Kise's friends couldn't help but snort in amusement. Ryou and Tetsuya just rolled their eyes—subtly, on Tetsuya's part. Leave it to Takao Kazunari to pester his bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"W-Well, uh...", coughed Ryou, trying to get the tennis player's attention. "We actually got the idea from Tetsuya-san."

"Eh? Kurokocchi?" Everyone turned to stare at the spot where they knew the light blunette would be sitting. Miraculously, he was still there. The pale blunette silently chewed, before swallowing and speaking.

"Misdirection is a sleight of hand or a trick that is used mostly in magic acts. It is this deceiving of an audience by making them unconsciously focus on one thing to distract or divert their attention from another.", explained Tetsuya clearly.

"We had joked back then that maybe Tecchan was using it.", chuckled Kazunari. "Then, when we had performed for the first time, everyone's attention was on us. A lot of the popular guys were watching in the crowd, too, but not one fangirl had spoken to them during our act. Then the next day, everything was back to normal. There were some who had walked up to us, but the number was surprisingly fewer compared to the number of people who had flocked us after the show."

"That's when it hit us.", continued Yukio. "Every time we perform, we can distract everyone who watches and make them only focus on us and not the school 'princes'. But this lil' magic trick of ours isn't permanent, so we can only be as popular as you guys while on-stage."

"Because of this, we also have another function as the Glee Club.", voiced Tetsuya monotonously. "Since we have great impact on the audience, we serve as one of the academy's unofficial 'de-stressers'. We distract everyone from their worries for a while and let them have fun and relax during our shows."

"Hence, 'Misdirection'.", concluded Kazunari.

"... I see. You're not just the physical evidence of the truce between the other performing arts clubs.", stated Shintarou, adjusting his glasses.

"Correct, Shin-chan~!", winked the silvery blue-eyed male.

"But how come they can't do what you guys do?", asked Ryouta, frowning cutely at the thought.

"Believe it or not, most of the members there are competitive as fuck.", murmured a grimacing Yukio, no longer bothered by the blonde sitting next to him. "The Drama Kings and Queens only let the rich kids act in the school plays, the Dance Troupe kicks out anyone who arrives late, and the Music Club only accepts those who had won competitions. Plus, they're too traditional and always take things way too seriously, which is why only a few students watch their performances. That's why I left and joined the Glee Club permanently. Practice was always so tense and suffocating that Kazu and I could never have any _real_ fun in our club—which was pretty much the very reason why we had joined in the first place, mind you."

The blue-eyed teen paused for a moment to take a deep breath and lean back on his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed, willing the aggravated tension in his body to go away. "... School became way more bearable to me when our group was born."

The four athletes and the other three singers were silent as the raven-haired male's rant died. Ryou, Tetsuya, and Kazunari kept eating, avoiding the jocks' curious stares, while the jocks themselves couldn't help but wonder if their reasons for switching clubs were the same.

Ryouta looked between Yukio and the other three, deciding on his next question, before finally turning to Yukio with a bright smile. "What club were you and Takaocchi from, Yukiocchi?"

Kazunari and Ryou looked up at the question, both looking surprised. Yukio opened his eyes and stared at the smiling blonde next to him. As intrusive as his question had sounded, Yukio couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed at the teen, especially when his face lit up like that. Hell, he didn't even try to mind the childish nickname. The spiky-haired boy smiled back at Ryouta and replied. "The Dance Troupe. Tetsuya and Imayoshi-senpai were from the Music Club, while Ryou and Hyuga-senpai were from the Drama Club."

Daiki—who had been silently devouring his sixth omelette—suddenly stared at the brunette in astonishment. "You were an actor?"

Ryou blushed and smiled sheepishly. "N-No, not really. I was only part of the production team..."

"So they were okay with you joining the Glee Club?", asked Taiga incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?", interrupted Kazunari. "They didn't even know that he was a member until he had volunteered for the inter-club merging! Stuck-up jerks. They thought he was some worthless kid. Well, look at him now! Screw you, drama bastards who can't even act!", yelled the teen to the sky.

Ryou smiled gently at his silvery-eyed friend's defense of him. Truthfully, he hadn't really been bothered that he only had a minor role in his former club. It suited his personality just fine, after all. But when the merging was suggested, his friends had really urged him to try it and sing again and honestly, the idea of getting a little bit of attention really appealed to him. Before he knew it, he had stood alongside Hyuga-senpai and walked to where their first meeting as a group would be.

"Oh yeah.", voiced Kazunari again, this time, calmly turning to Shintarou. "I've been meaning to ask, Shin-chan. Why do you have a ball of yarn with you?"

Ryouta, Taiga, and Daiki—all sipping their own can of soda—promptly spat out and howled in laughter. Shintarou glared at them darkly while gripping his ball of yarn, before clearing his throat. "If you must know, I am a firm believer in destiny and fate, and as such, I do everything in my power to make sure that I will ha—"

"He believes in these silly horoscopes and listens to Oha-Asa every day.", finished the redheaded Taiga, mockingly grinning at the twitching green-haired archer. "Man proposes, God opposes.", retorted Shintarou, as if that explained everything.

"Ahhhh. So I take it that that's your lucky item for the day?", asked Kazunari knowingly, grinning amusedly at the innocent ball of yarn next to the bespectacled teen.

"Yes, it is.", answered Shintarou haughtily. The raven-haired teen then noticed the white bandages meticulously wrapped around the other's left hand as it held the ball. Yesterday, during their first meeting, Kazunari had immediately taken notice of it as well, though he never called it out. It was interesting, since no one ever minded or asked why the green-haired athlete had them. After all, it was as obvious as the single silver earring that Kise Ryouta was wearing. His sport could be the answer, but archery requires gloves—_Wait, hold on. Kyudo practitioners are right-handed. Then how come..._

Kazunari stared some more at the wrapped digits before finally shaking his head. He could just ask some other time. _Provided he's still not annoyed with me._, snickered the teen.

"That's strange, Midorimacchi. How come I didn't see your lucky item yesterday?", queried Ryouta to Shintarou.

"It was a fountain pen. I placed it in my pocket."

"Well, apparently, it wasn't lucky enough.", smirked Daiki.

"Says the man who had kissed another man.", retorted Shintarou as he sipped his soda.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!", chorused Daiki and Ryou perfectly.

Kazunari, Taiga, and Ryouta all burst out laughing at the memory and at the two's blushing faces, while Shintarou and Yukio just rolled their eyes. The rest of their little picnic on the rooftop passed by like a blur until the school bell rang.

"We have a club meeting later, alright?", said Yukio, helping Ryou in packing up all the utensils.

"Oh right... We're suspended from our clubs for a month.", recalled Taiga as he picked up the empty soda cans. "Damn. I can't believe I'm actually starting to miss basketball practice with Coach. What is wrong with me?"

"You better not be blaming us for that.", joked Kazunari.

"Nah. I'm blaming Dai for that."

"What?!", exclaimed Daiki.

"Let's all go together.", interrupted Ryou immediately, wary of the soccer player's temper. "Since you still don't know the way to the room."

As the varsity players all went inside the building, Ryou stayed behind and walked by Kazunari's side, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kazunari-san. For this, I mean." The raven-haired teen just smiled back and ruffled his friend's short brown locks.

"Anything for my adorable Ryou-chan~!", winked Takao Kazunari.

"Kazunari-san!"

* * *

When dismissal time finally came, Kise Ryouta hurriedly packed his things and grabbed Shintarou off his chair, evading all the girls who had rushed by to chat with him.

"Slow down, you idiot! Why on earth are we running?!", shouted Shintarou as he fumbled with his bag while trying to keep up with the hyperactive blonde dragging him.

"We need to fetch Yukiocchi and the others!", replied Ryouta excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure they can walk just fine, Kise!"

As they neared the stairs, they found the rest of the group already together and waiting for them. "Alright~! Let's go and attend our first club meeting of the year~!", yelled Ryouta energetically.

"You're pretty happy for someone who didn't want to be suspended from the tennis team.", remarked Taiga.

"That's 'cause the Glee Club is cool, and I wanna try being a part of them~!", answered the blonde enthusiastically, beaming at the four singers walking along with them. Said singers just smiled at his optimism.

"Alright, I've already been excused. I'll see you guys later.", said Yukio as he headed for the school gates.

"Huh? Where are you going?", asked Ryouta, looking confused.

"I need to be somewhere. Just fill me in on the details later, Kazu. And behave, you guys.", replied the blue-eyed teen, gesturing to the four athletes—who only grunted. While waving goodbye to his friend, Ryou noticed that the model with them had gone a bit quiet. "Kise-san, are you alright?"

Ryouta blinked as he heard his name. Seeing that his newest brunette friend was asking him, the blonde donned his best smile. "Yeah... I'm fine, Sakuraicchi. I just thought that Yukiocchi was going with us."

"No, sorry. Yukio-san always gets out early on Fridays because he has to attend an extracurricular activity outside of school.", explained Ryou.

The blonde furrowed his brows in confusion. "What kind of extracurricular activity?"

Suddenly, Kazunari slung an arm over the teen's shoulder. "You'll see. Let's go, guys!"

As the group of boys started walking towards the building where their clubroom was located, Ryouta looked back to where Kasamatsu Yukio had been standing a while ago and couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

Until a joyous squeal containing the tennis player-slash-model's name pierced through the background noise and thunderous steps of approaching doom echoed in the hallway, that is.

Needless to say, the seven boys immediately hastened their journey.

* * *

After navigating through tons of shortcuts and generally avoiding the areas where Kise's fans could be lurking, the mismatched group of teens finally arrived at the infamous dance studio of the Glee Club.

"You guys are pretty early.", remarked their Koganei-senpai as they entered the large room.

"That is because Kise-kun's fans tried chasing us.", voiced one Kuroko Tetsuya calmly.

The four student athletes all jolted in surprise at the small blunette—less obvious jolting for said blunette's bestfriends. "Fucking hell, man! H-How long have you been with us?!", demanded Kagami Taiga, mentally berating himself for almost shitting his pants again.

"How mean, Kagami-kun.", replied the pale blunette.

The rest of the studio's occupants just laughed. "Alright, settle down, everybody.", said Hyuga Junpei, their club president. One side of the room had a series of large steps for people to sit at, so the group—consisting of the four new athletic production assistants, the members of Misdirection minus Yukio, and the four band members—moved to a spot on the steps.

"Hey, where's Coach? And Momoi? And that weird flowery guy?", asked Taiga in confusion.

"Have you forgotten, Kagami-kun?", responded Imayoshi Shoichi sweetly, the strange vice-president of the club. "Your coach is on the basketball team, and Momoi-san is on the soccer team. Plus, Kiyoshi-san isn't even a member of ours."

"Oh, uh, right...", replied the redhead, still weirded out by the older teen. _Damn it... I can't believe I'm not allowed to play in school. For a month!_, lamented Taiga inwardly, still frustrated by the punishment. Glancing at the other three frowning jocks next to him, he could easily tell that they had remembered that little fact, as well.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!", said an unfamiliar voice, snapping the athletes out of their stupor.

The occupants of the room turned to the three other newcomers in blue neckties. "It's alright. Take a seat.", said the president. "Before we start, to our new _slaves_...", paused Junpei, smirking at the term. "... I'd like you to meet Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata. They're from Class 2-D, and they'll be joining us at some events as reps from the Music Club—meaning they're not technically one of us. But, all the same, treat them nicely. You didn't get to meet them yesterday because of the concert."

He turned to the three. "Boys, these are our new production assistants for the school year."

The athletes all exchanged pleasantries with the three newcomers while giving their introductions.

"Now then...", started Junpei. "We'll be—"

Just then, the double doors suddenly burst open, revealing a young man with ash blonde, short spiky hair and an angry expression and one Momoi Satsuki trailing after him with ignored pleas.

"**Ahomine!**", shouted the blonde furiously, panting heavily. "What the hell is this?! Why are you suspended from the team?! Don't you know that—"

"Oh, Wakamatsu-kun! So glad you could drop by.", interrupted Shoichi.

The guy known as Wakamatsu suddenly halted in mid-sentence as he stared in abject horror at the smiling bespectacled teen—his once red face turning white as a sheet. In the span of three seconds, the guy quickly exited the studio, dragging the stunned Momoi with him.

Everybody was left staring at the doors.

"... What the fuck was that about?", voiced 'Ahomine' Daiki, blinking in confusion.

"Trust me, Aomine-kun. You don't wanna know.", warned Tsuchida-senpai. Next to him, the others were stifling their laughter.

"Why was Wakamatsu-senpai after you?", asked a chuckling Kazunari.

"'Cause he's the captain of the soccer team.", shrugged the dark-skinned blunette, knowing the simple statement would explained everything.

"Huh... We didn't know that.", murmured Ryou.

"But wait, how come you all know who he was?"

The members of the Glee Club all turned to their vice-president—who was still smiling strangely at the double doors. Then, they looked back at the soccer player.

Daiki decided to leave it at that.

"**Anyway**.", coughed Junpei. "Today, we'll be discussing the next activity for our club this year. But first, a little feedback from the newbies. How'd you find the concert, guys?"

"It was amazing~!", answered Ryouta immediately.

"Entertaining, at the most.", replied Shintarou curtly, a bit annoyed at being called 'newbie'.

"Aw, come on, Shin-chan! You can do better than that~!", teased Kazunari.

Shintarou openly glowered at the teen. Kazunari just grinned.

"Kagami? Aomine?", continued the president.

"It was pretty cool. But we're definitely gonna have to get used to all those girls.", admitted Taiga, shuddering a bit at the memory of last night.

"You got that right.", agreed Daiki.

"Well, consider yourselves _lucky_ you survived last night's ordeal. But in any case, don't worry about them too much. Just do your job, alright?", said their Hyuga-senpai.

"What _is_ our job, senpai?", asked Ryouta.

"Glad you asked. As our production team, you are all tasked with the technicalities in our club. Meaning, we're the front and you're the backbone. These things include promoting, advertising, planning, reserving equipment and props, scheduling, and the like. And as you can see, we're in need of all that badly."

The All-Stars couldn't help but agree. Technically, there were only ten permanent members of the Glee Club—six of which are the real performers and the other four for the instruments. And like their bespectacled senior said, the three guys who came in were only representatives from another club. If the academy would be requiring them to show up in every concert they'll have, the Glee Club would _definitely_ need a hand.

And strangely enough, the boys were now starting to understand why the Principal and Koga-sensei had assigned them here.

"Since this is obviously your first time, we'll just give you a checklist of all your responsibilities. Don't hesitate to ask for other details if you're feeling unsure, alright? Oh, and I'm assigning Midorima as your leader.", added Junpei.

"Obviously.", chorused Daiki, Taiga, and Ryouta. Shintarou just looked to the heavens.

"Now.", said the president. "We'll be appearing on a _lot_ of events this time. There's the Sports Festival, the Cultural Festival, Christmas, and Valentine's, to name a few. I'll post the schedule in our board later for everyone to see. But for today, we'll be discussing our act on the upcoming fundraising concert this June."

He took a folding chair and sat on it with the backrest in front of him. "Now here's the thing: I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

The boys all looked at each other in confusion and worry. Then, Kazunari spoke up warily. "What's the good news?"

"Good news: we get free meals for that day.", answered Junpei. Daiki and Taiga both perked up.

"And the bad news...?", asked Ryou hesitantly.

Junpei sighed in defeat. "We have to perform K-Pop songs."

Kazunari and Ryou both gave loud groans of agony as the rest of the group grimaced in sympathy. "Seriously?!", moaned Kazunari as he slumped backwards, clutching his head.

"Sorry, guys. The fans requested it.", replied Junpei.

"I'm starting to regret joining you all.", admitted Ryou, a passive Tetsuya patting his back in consolation.

"How many do we have to sing?", asked Shoichi, no longer staring at where the horrified soccer captain had been standing a while ago.

"Six.", answered a grimacing Junpei. Kazunari and Ryou groaned even louder. "Yuu-chan's not gonna like this...", said the silver-eyed male.

"Relax, the songs will be the ones we had learned during our spring break.", added the president.

At that, the singers sighed a little in relief. The bespectacled Junpei stood up and collected some papers that were lying on a nearby desk. "We'll start practicing everyday next week from dismissal time up to 8 pm, then 8 am to 12 noon on Saturdays. As always, be on time, bring extra clothes and water, and never forget your music sheets. I'll send the song and video files to your e-mails tonight for you to review over the weekend."

He handed several music sheets to Shoichi, Tetsuya, Ryou, and Kazunari—including Yukio's copy to his silvery-eyed bestfriend's. The four immediately lost themselves in the various notes and rests.

"Now, you guys...", started Junpei, addressing the rest of the guys with a stern expression. "Just because you're not in Misdirection and won't be practicing doesn't mean that you're free to slack off and skip club meetings—although, of course, you don't have to attend our Saturday practices."

"Huh? But I thought Koganei-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, and Mitobe-senpai were a part of the Glee Club.", voiced Ryouta in confusion. The four band members all stared in awe at the blonde, amazed that he actually remembered all their names.

"Well yes, they're members of our club, but that doesn't mean they're in Misdirection, you know.", answered the president, cocking his eyebrow at the blonde. When Ryouta still looked confusion, Izuki decided to step in.

"What he means, Kise-kun, is that 'Misdirection' only applies to Prez, Vice-Prez, Takao, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, and Sakurai-kun. It's their stage name, you see. As for us...", said Izuki, gesturing to himself, Koganei, Mitobe, and Tsuchida. "Our band's name is called 'Sei Rin Sanctum'."

"Ohhh... That sounds so cool~!", gushed Ryouta, clearly amazed. The others just chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Junpei cleared his throat. "Well anyway, I expect you all to be present on Monday. Tsuchida, Izuki—you'll be teaching Midorima and the others about equipment handling and storing. Show them the ropes on being a stagehand, alright? As for you, Fukuda, and your friends...", he turned to the Music Club representatives who were seated next to Tetsuya and Ryou. "Since the Music Club doesn't need you guys yet, I'll be requiring you to attend, as well. You'll be teaching our production assistants about production work and just be a general help to your seniors."

"Yes, senpai!", chorused Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, and Furihata Kouki excitedly.

"Well, that's that. You're dismissed!", announced the president. The boys all eagerly collected their belongings and filed out of the dance studio.

"Monday practice, alright?", reminded Junpei as he and Shoichi walked home together. All the others waved goodbye as each separated outside the school gates.

Kazunari stretched noisily, admiring the orange-tinted sky above. A large grin then split upon his face as he remembered a very important fact: It was time to pick up his bestfriend.

Tetsuya lightly tapped his shoulder. "Are we going to buy milkshakes yet?"

"Later, Tetsu-chan. We gotta pick up Yuu-chan first.", replied Kazunari. "Oi, Kise~! Wanna come with us~?"

Ryouta stopped chatting with an embarrassed-looking Ryou and regarded the raven-haired teen with a curious expression. "Why? Where are you going?"

"To where your 'Yukiocchi' is.", grinned Kazunari. He knew the blonde was coming the moment that surprised gasp escaped him.

* * *

"I still don't understand why _I_ had to come."

"Oh, shush, Shin-chan. You need to get out more."

"But we could be having dinner right now, ya know."

"And milkshakes."

"And burgers, too."

"Alright, everybody just _shut up_. We're almost there."

"C-Calm down, Kazunari-san..."

"Ah! Is this where Yukiocchi is~?"

After having walked towards commercial stores, crowded streets, and generally just yapping each other off because Kise had forced his friends to come, the mismatched group finally arrived at a large building.

"... 'Kaijo Mixed Martial Arts School'?", read Ryouta, staring up at the sign on the facade of the building. Before he could comment further, though, he and the other jocks were immediately ushered and pushed inside the place by the three singers with them.

Entering the gymnasium-like place, they were greeted with the sight of several men and women sparring in mats or with dummies. The battle cries of pain, anger, and iron will echoed throughout the large studio, making the small group of boys realize just how many people were training inside today. There were fighters and coaches inside the boxing rings, students dueling with punching bags, and other people just stretching along the sidelines. As Kazunari, Ryou, and Tetsuya casually walked past them all, the jocks couldn't help but gaze in awe at all the athletes around. Each would demonstrate a distinctly different kind of fighting style, reminding them of the sign outside the building. Some were very muscular, some were just lean; some glanced at them with curiosity, some even waved at the singers walking in front. Daiki had been shamefully ogling at a few women, until a hulking one walked by and made him shudder in fear.

Finally reaching a large mat in the middle of the floor, Kazunari tapped Ryouta's shoulder and jerked his head in the direction of a group of training adolescents. "Prince Charming's over there."

Ryouta cocked his head in confusion at the nickname, but nonetheless, looked to scan the crowd on the mat. And gawked at the scene.

There—in the middle of all the kicking and punching guys—was Kasamatsu Yukio himself, expertly blocking and attacking against his opponents.

Shintarou, Daiki, and Taiga gawked along with the blonde tennis player.

A guy quickly charged at the raven-haired teen, jumping to deliver a kick. Yukio simply swatted the foot away and pushed the guy into the next attacker. He then got down and swiped his foot to trip the next two guys. Two strong arms locked his head in a grapple, but with little struggle, Yukio had thrown him forward and escaped. Quickly getting up, he did a series of kicks and elbow strikes to a rushing opponent. As the guy stumbled in disorientation, Yukio didn't hesitate and aggressively landed a strong one on the guy's stomach.

The other guys—who were still standing—all paled and immediately stepped away from the black-haired martial artist as his poor victim crumpled to the ground and groaned in pure agony. Those who were sitting on the sidelines also hissed in sympathy.

"You call that fighting?!", barked Yukio, whirling around to glare heatedly at the newbies he had been sparring with. "I've seen dogs kick better than that! Where's your form? Your technique?! Stop trying to be little girls and just fucking_ apply _it, you morons!"

"Moriyama! Kobori!", shouted the blue-eyed teen to the bench, where three other boys sat watching the scene. "What the _hell_ have you been teaching these idiots?! Didn't I tell you that they have to be ready when I come in to kick their asses today?! Look at them!"

The two named Moriyama—short black hair and pointy eyes—and Kobori—tall dude with spiky black hair—stared at the limping and groaning new students on the floor next to their fellow fighter, Kasamatsu. "Well, one thing's for sure. You _definitely_ kicked their asses.", replied Moriyama bluntly. Kobori and the rest who were watching—including Kazunari, Ryou, and Tetsuya—snorted in laughter.

Yukio narrowed his eyes at the male. "You forced them to join you in looking for girls, didn't you?", accused the blue-eyed martial artist. Moriyama just coughed and chuckled nervously.

Yukio just rolled his eyes and grunted loudly in exasperation. "Hayakawa!", he barked.

The third guy on the bench quickly jumped out of his seat and stood stiffly. "Yes, senpai?!"

"Front and center!"

"YES, SENPAI!"

Hayakawa—a short kid with dark brown hair and a 'Bring it on!' expression—eagerly followed his senior and did a fighting stance. "Oh, man, I am so ready! Let's do this, senpai! I am so, so, _so_—"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and hit me." Yukio did his own stance and beckoned the teen with one hand.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Hayakawa swiftly rushed to the black-haired male and a combo with punches, kicks, and elbow thrusts. Yukio expertly blocked and redirected each, then counterattacked with hand jabs, knee thrusts, and roundhouse kicks. Grunts and yells both came from the two as they kept up with increasing speed and accuracy. The new students could only watch in awe. Moriyama and Kobori just shook their heads in amusement.

Meanwhile, Ryouta, Shintarou, Taiga, and Daiki were still gawking. In Ryouta's case, it was because of the total _epicness_ Yukiocchi was displaying right now. In the other three's case, though, it was because they realized that one of the members of the geeky Glee Club known as Kasamatsu Yukio was actually a badass motherfucker. They all gaped some more as the two martial artists sparred.

Yukio managed to land a hit on the zealous brunette, and as soon as he was stumbling, the blue-eyed teen swiftly rushed forward and punched the guy's stomach. Hayakawa wheezed in pain and gently clutched his abdomen as he let himself fall sideways. "T-That was awesome, s-senpai!", he shouted, tears pooling in his eyes but still admiring the blue-eyed teen above him.

Everyone cringed at the sight. But not Kise Ryouta. How could he? After all, the only thing he was looking at right now was the gorgeous profile of one Kasamatsu Yukio. There he was, leaning on one foot as he wiped sweat off his brow and panted heavily. Ryouta couldn't stop staring at the black beater, blue shorts, and wrist and ankle protectors the raven-haired teen was sporting—showing off his lean limbs and flawless skin. He couldn't even stop staring at the sweat-drenched face of the guy. Nor at those intense and deep blue eyes of his.

_... The spiky-haired boy smiled back at Ryouta and replied..._

The blonde blushed at the sudden memory from lunchtime and could feel his heart racing from the adrenaline rush. No longer able to contain his glee and excitement, Ryouta rushed forward and yelled at the top of his voice. "YUKIOCCHIIIIIIIII~!"

Yukio halted in his steps as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He slowly turned around to find the source of the noise. "What the fu—Oomph!"

The blue-eyed teen quickly fell backwards as a bouncing blonde ball of energy collided against him and hugged the living daylights out of him. Shocked, their audience could only gape first, before finally bursting into a fit of unabashed laughter. Yukio's bestfriends, along with Ryouta's, all chortled at the scene—which was Yukio flailing out of Ryouta's grip. Yukio's fellow students at the MMA school tried to hide their giggles. Moriyama and Kobori, on the other hand, were clapping.

As soon as his friends were laughing their asses off, Yukio finally realized that his attacker was none other than Kise Ryouta himself—also belatedly realizing that his friends had come for a visit and dragged the academy's heartthrobs along. He flailed and tried pushing him off—which only made the blonde hold on tighter and keep gushing at him.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh~! Yukiocchi, you were so amazing back there~! The way you punched that guy and—"

"Kise, get off! Just—Fucking hell! KAZUNARI! STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME! WHY THE HELL IS HE EVEN HE—**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO CLAPPING?!**"

Everyone just laughed even harder. "We've been standing here for five minutes already, but you only notice us when Kise glomps you? That hurts, Yuu-chan.", joked Kazunari, wiping a tear of joy.

"SHUT UP! KISE, GET OFF, DAMMIT!"

"NOOOO! YOU WERE SO COOL, YUKIOCCHI~!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT WITHOUT HAVING TO CRUSH ME?!"

As the seconds tick by, Yukio started getting more and more agitated by the babbling blonde and their current position. Until finally, he snapped.

Kazunari sobered up from his laughter as he recognized that seemingly-calm look of his bestfriend. "Oh boy. Here we go.", he announced. Everyone else who personally knew Kasamatsu Yukio quieted down as they understood his words—leaving only the jocks in confusion.

"Three...", counted Kazunari.

Ryouta kept babbling and wiggling. Yukio's eye twitched.

"Two..."

Ryouta kept gushing about the blue-eyed teen's awesome moves. Said blue-eyed teen's eye twitched some more. He closed his eyes.

"One."

He opened them. And promptly gutted the blonde tennis player with a right upper-cut.

Several moments later, Kise Ryouta lay curled on his side next to Hayakawa, nursing his stomach but still praising his Yukiocchi, while an irate Kasamatsu Yukio sat on the bench next to Moriyama and Kobori, angrily gulping down water.

"I know it's bit too late to ask...", murmured Taiga to Kazunari. "But, is he always like this?", he asked, gesturing to the angry-looking Kasamatsu.

"Nah.", answered Kazunari, chuckling. "Only when he's had a bad day. Am I right on that, Moriyama?"

"Yep.", replied the black-haired teen next to Yukio. "The new guys weren't up to his standards, so he's been really pissed ever since they started training today."

"Whose fault do you think that is?", retorted Yukio, glaring at the teen.

"Still, you're so awesome, Yukiocchi~!", coughed Ryouta, still brightly smiling at the glowering teen even though his stomach hurt like hell. "Who would've thought you actually practice martial arts and attended this school?"

"I know, right? Senpai's amazing!", agreed Hayakawa enthusiastically. He bowed—more like curled forward—at the blonde. "Name's Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Kasamatsu-senpai's kouhai here at Kaijo! What's your name?"

"Kise Ryouta, Yukiocchi's schoolmate back at Kiseki no Sedai Academy~! Nice to meet you, Hayakawa-san~!", replied Ryouta, bowing as well even though they were both lying on the floor.

"You were pretty awesome, too, Kise-kun.", remarked Moriyama as he and Kobori squatted down near the two. At the blonde's confused look, they chuckled and helped them in sitting up. "You're probably the first to actually bring Kasamatsu down."

The new students stifled their laughter as the memory was brought up. Until Yukio pinned them all with a withering glare, that is.

"I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka and this is Kobori Kouji. Nice to see someone else here besides Takao, Kuroko, and Sakurai.", said the black-haired teen, waving at the three other unfamiliar faces next to Yukio's friends.

"Don't mind the Captain. He's just like that. Although you really should behave more around him.", commented Kobori.

"'Captain'?", asked Ryouta.

"Kasamatsu, I mean. It's not exactly a title of his. It's just a nickname for him. 'Cause if we were actually a sports club in a school, then Kasamatsu would definitely become the captain.", explained Kobori, smiling at the blonde.

"No, I wouldn't...", protested Yukio.

"Yes, you would.", interjected a deep voice. "You're skilled, Kasamatsu-kun. Plus, you're a natural-born leader. If you were to join the Karate Club, you'd be the captain in no time."

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. Shintarou, Ryouta, Taiga, and Daiki had to do a double-take.

"Takeuchi-sensei?!", said Shintarou incredulously. Takeuchi Genta himself—their portly Japanese History teacher—was standing next to them inside a Mixed Martial Arts school several blocks from the academy.

"Midorima-kun, good to see you.", greeted the large man. "I didn't realize you knew this place."

"This is our first time here, sir. But what about you, Sensei? What are you doing here?"

The rotund teacher just shrugged. "I'm the Karate Club's adviser. Plus, some of my students train here, so I come now and then to check on their progress, since the coaches here are old friends of mine."

"And you also keep on trying to draft me into your club.", joked Yukio, putting his hands on his hips.

Takeuchi-sensei just laughed. "I can't help it, you know. You're one of the best students here, and you're a student at the academy, too. But, yes, I know, you already declined my offer ages ago, so I'm not going to pester you anymore. Just wanted to see your matches against my students, that's all."

"Well, the members of the Karate Club are brilliant, sir—if that's any consolation.", remarked Yukio with a grin. He whirled around to face his fellow apprentices. "Who said you idiots could slack off?! I want you all sparring right now, you morons! Train and listen to your seniors, you hear me?!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!", shouted all the new students.

"At ease, Kasamatsu. This is a martial arts school, not the military.", chuckled another deep voice. An old man stood next to Takeuchi and smiled at the blue-eyed teen.

"Well, how the hell do you expect me to deal with these nutjobs, Coach?", asked Yukio.

"Like this.", replied the coach. "Ahem. **GIVE ME 50 FUCKING LAPS, YA DINGBATS!**"

"**Y-Y-Y-Y-YES, COACH!**"

The All-Star athletes of Kiseki no Sedai Academy stared in awe as the newbies of Kaijo Mixed Martial Arts School suddenly ran around the gym like their lives depended on it.

Yukio gave his coach a knowing grin. "Now_ that's _how you do it.", said the old man.

Takeuchi-sensei chuckled. "That sounds so familiar, you know.", he said, turning to the blue-eyed teen. Yukio just shrugged. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

Ryouta stood right next to Yukio. "You're so awesome, Yukio- -"

Yukio promptly punched him in the stomach again. The blonde's friends rushed over as Ryouta crumpled to the floor once again. "Goldie? You alright, man?", asked Daiki, patting the blonde's cheek.

"I swear, you never learn, Kise.", reprimanded Shintarou. Ryouta just unconsciously sighed in bliss.

"I think he'll be fine, Midorima-kun.", voiced Tetsuya as they all stared at the tennis player-slash-model smiling strangely.

"Y-Yukio-san, that was too harsh...", frowned Ryou, trying to placate the martial artist. Said martial artist just gave him an unbelieving look.

"Anyways, you're free to go, Kasamatsu-kun.", said the coach. "Sorry you had to train those greenhorns today."

"No worries, Coach. It's part of the experience.", replied Yukio. He clapped Kazunari's and Ryou's shoulder and jogged towards the locker room. "I'll just freshen up and get my stuff."

With Takeuchi-sensei and the old coach moving away to chat, the group of singers and jocks were left with Yukio's colleagues. "So...", started Moriyama. "You guys in the Glee Club, too?"

Taiga turned away from his cringing blonde friend to address the black-haired teen. "Well, not exactly, but yeah, we're working for the Glee Club for now."

"They got into trouble. The punishment was working for us.", explained Kazunari to Moriyama. "That's Kagami, that's Aomine over there, and this here is Shin-chan!"

"Midorima, actually.", corrected Shintarou, glowering at the silvery-eyed teen. Moriyama and Kobori just laughed as Kazunari wiggled his brows at the green-haired teen.

"Moriyama-san? Kobori-san?", murmured a gravelly voice. The two martial artists looked down to find Kise Ryouta staring at them with a pained expression. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your sport exactly? You know, _specifically_, I mean."

The two—along with a grinning Hayakawa—stared at each other before beaming at the blonde. "I'm an Aikido practitioner, Kise-kun.", answered Moriyama.

"I do Judo mainly.", said Kobori.

"And I'm a Muay Thai fighter!", replied Hayakawa, pumping his fist in the air.

"Cool~!", commented Ryouta, amazed at Yukiocchi's fellow fighters.

"Alright, let's go." Yukio reappeared, this time, already showered and in casual clothes.

"That was fast.", remarked Taiga.

"Of course it was. I can't let _this_ idiot spread lies about me, after all.", retorted Yukio, pointing his thumb at Kazunari as he finger-combed his damp hair.

"I love you, too, Yuu-chan.", replied Kazunari dryly, rolling his eyes at the male.

"Yukiocchi?"

Yukio stared down at the blonde lying on the floor, holding his stomach. "What martial art do you do, exactly?"

"He had asked us our specialty.", clarified Moriyama, shrugging at the blue-eyed teen when he was given a questioning look.

"Oh.", said Yukio. Frankly, he really didn't want to hurt the guy, seeing as they've only known each other for about two days, but with today's mishap plus Kise Ryouta annoying the hell out of him, it was very safe to say that the blonde idiot really deserved those two upper-cuts—one way or another. Plus, this was a good way in establishing a boundary between them. Like seriously, it was as if the guy didn't even know the meaning of 'personal space'! Yukio now definitely understood why Midorima always looked like he wanted to ditch the tennis player.

But now, gazing at the teen—with his golden yellow eyes and that bright smile—Yukio felt the sudden urge to smile back at him and be cordial once again. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer, at least..._

The blue-eyed boy squatted down and offered a hand. "Well, since this is a Mixed Martial Arts School, of course I know a lot of them, but mainly...", he paused, getting up and pulling the blonde along with him. "... I'm a Taekwondo Kickboxer.", replied Yukio, offering a small smile at the blonde.

Ryouta's smile grew as he gazed at the blue-eyed teen, wobbling a little at the rush of blood. "That's so cool... Not only can you sing and dance, you can kick butts, too~!"

Yukio just chuckled. "Well, yeah, but this is only a hobby of mine. Which is why I never joined the Karate Club at our school. By the way, why are you guys here?" They started to leave the building; Yukio waving goodbye to his colleagues and reprimanding some of the newbies on the way.

"You said that we'll see you later, remember?", informed Kazunari with a smug look.

"I was expecting _you three_. I wasn't expecting them to show up, too.", snapped Yukio, glowering at the grinning teen.

"Well, whatever. We're here now, and we should go home."

"So you're pretty good in a fight, huh?", asked Daiki as they neared the exit. "I wonder if Sakurai here can match up against you. He packs a wallop, you know."

Yukio and Kazunari halted in their steps... before bursting into laughter. The jocks—especially Daiki—looked a bit confused. Ryou, on the other hand, looked mightily embarrassed.

"What the hell is so funny?", queried Daiki, raising a brow.

"He punched you, didn't he?", said Yukio, gasping for air as he kept laughing. When the dark-skinned athlete just looked surprised, Tetsuya decided to explain.

"Yukio-kun was the one who taught us self-defense. According to him, Ryou-kun would have to be his best student out of the three of us.", said the blunette.

"He's got the best reflexes, I'll tell ya that!", added the blue-eyed teen.

"Oh god, now I get why your jaw looked so bruised!", laughed Kazunari, leaning against the doors of the building. Daiki and Ryou—both blushing from shame—hurriedly exited the place, while the rest of their friends—all snickering except in Yukio and Kazunari's case—just slacked behind.

"So why'd you do it, Ryou?", asked Yukio, still chuckling.

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to will away the heat on his face. "I panicked. I made a mistake. It was an accident. And I already apologized. So stop laughing and let's just leave it at that." He briskly turned and walked away, Daiki following suit—but not before glaring at his snickering friends.

They walked for a few moments, before the soccer player suddenly spoke up with a grin. "Well, I can't exactly say you punch like a girl."

"A-Aomine-san!"

Daiki just chuckled at the flustered teen. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of Kasamatsu and Takao still laughing.

"Oh, yeah, Yuu-chan. We'll be singing K-Pop songs next time~!"

"WHAT?!"

"Are we going to buy milkshakes now?"

* * *

Taiga inserted the amount of money needed inside the vending machine's slot and pressed the number of the drink he wanted. After collecting his and the others' cans, he walked towards his friends, where they were already lounging about in a bench while gazing at the beautiful scenery of the entire city bathed in the red orange of the setting sun. The four Glee Club members had already parted with them when they came across an intersection.

"Maaaan... What a day.", said Daiki, stretching his arms upwards.

"Not bad for the first Friday of the school year, if I may say so myself.", remarked Shintarou.

"I'm getting hungry.", voiced their redheaded friend, tossing the two their drinks. "Let's go to Maji Burgers!"

"We _always_ go to Maji Burgers.", retorted the green-haired archer, reflexively catching his can and opening it. "You should be thankful Akashi's alright with the place, what with us not being as rich as he is."

"Oh yeah, where _is_ Akashi? I haven't seen him all week—and that's a miracle, you know. And Murasakibara, too. Where the hell are those guys?", asked the tall power forward.

"Have you forgotten already? Akashi went back home. He needed to oversee his family's company immediately, due to some problems with their contracts. Murasakibara went with him, since their families are business partners. They'll probably be back after a few more weeks.", reminded Shintarou.

"Lucky bastards.", interjected Daiki, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, right. He mentioned that before school started.", commented Taiga.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Himuro being away, too?", mocked the green-haired teen. To which the redheaded Taiga vehemently protested.

"Of course not! I was there to see him off at the airport when he had to go back to the States for a while, you know!"

Shintarou just rolled his eyes. "At least you remembered that one."

The basketball forward glared at him, before his soccer ace bestfriend posed a question. "Tsuya will be back in a few weeks, too , right?", asked Daiki.

"Yeah. Just gotta take care of some family matters, like Akashi.", answered Taiga. The three fell silent as they continued with their drinks, appreciating the view of the city.

"... Akashi's gonna flip when he gets back.", voiced Taiga knowingly, referring to their suspension. Shintarou and Daiki silently agreed.

Suddenly, a low rumbling could be heard. "Okay, now I really _am_ hungry.", announced the redhead. "Let's go!"

As the three turned to leave, the dark-skinned Daiki noticed their blonde friend still staring into the distance. "Oi, Kise! You coming?", he called. But the blonde just stood silently, leaning against the railing as he stared far away into the scenery.

The three glanced at each other, wondering what on earth was wrong with the hyperactive teen. He had been quiet the whole time, ever since they had split up with the other four 2nd Years. Suddenly, Ryouta finally spoke up.

"Guys... I...", paused Ryouta hesitantly, pushing away from the railing. "... I think I'm in love."

The three other jocks—who had been sipping away, waiting for a reply—promptly spat out their drinks. At gaped at the blonde. After several moments, Shintarou was the first to find his voice.

"Oh, you have _got_ be fucking kidding me."

_To be continued..._

* * *

*gasps in a fangirlish way* KISE IS IN LOVE?! BRING OUT THE PARTY POPPERS, MY PLOT BUNNIES~! No, wait, don't, DON'T! WE GOTTA HOLD BACK FIRST 'CAUSE HE HASN'T EVEN CLAIMED HIS MAN YET! D8

1) It's funny as to how they all conveniently have their own places, isn't it? You all know what that means... 8D

2) Takao usually switches his nickname for Kuroko from 'Tetsu-chan' to 'Tecchan', in case you were wondering.

3) Yep, Takao is already confirmed as gay here. The others... not _yet_. 8D

4) I dedicate that 'Glory To The Sutra' scene to my most beloved romance shoujo manga, Dengeki Daisy. In the manga, the heroine was getting scared that someone was stalking her, so when that person jumped out, she reflexively socked the guy and chanted 'Glory to the Sutra' as she ran away. I seriously cannot wait for the anime. XD

5) Pilot section meaning the class of the geniuses in every year level. Can't believe Kise is a part of it. XD

6) The song they did in the hallway is 'PONPONPON' by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. There are various covers for it (my faves being 96neko's, Len Kagamine's, Rin Kagamine's, Gero's, and KanzentaiCell's), but for the guys' cover, I based it on KanzentaiCell's. Keep an eye on this song, 'cause this won't be the last time they'll sing it. :D

7) Kyudo is Japanese Archery. Look it up, guys, 'cause it's fairly different from the archery you usually know about. The reason why Takao had suddenly pondered about Midorima's bandages is because there are virtually no left-handed Kyudo practitioners. Some are lefties, but when doing Kyudo, they are trained to use their right hands in pulling the string back. Which begs the question: why does Midorima wrap his left hand fingers in bandages? Is it just for looking badass? You'll find out... once I get to make up an excuse for it. (Because I was too stupid to not research extensively about it and now I'm regretting my actions. -.-''')

8) Oh, Wakamatsu. I wonder why he ran. XD... Oh, and look, DivineCluster, I introduced Furi~! 8D

9) I am so evil, making Japanese boys sing Korean songs. XD... But think of all the sexiness that will ensue~! Not much of a fan of K-Pop, but there are some songs that I like.

10) Bet you weren't expecting Kasamatsu to be a Taekwondo Kickboxer, huh? 8D... Well, since he always hits Kise in KuroBas, I thought, 'Why not make it a skill of his?'. So the end result is: a badass Yukiocchi with a star-struck Kise crawling after him. Hope I did some justice on Moriyama, Kobori, and Hayakawa's characterisation. Oh, and if you guys don't know who Takeuchi-sensei is, he's that fat coach of Kaijo's basketball team in Kuroko no Basuke. According to the manga, he's also the Japanese History teacher in Kaijo. And yes, since I included him, expect that handsome coach of Touou's to appear sometime, as well. The coach from the MMA school, on the other hand, is just an original minor character of mine. I'll probably never name him. And sorry in advance if the fight scenes were too lame, 'cause I really had to conform to the official rules of MMA matches.

11) If you're all wondering why Aomine's adressing Ryou as 'Sakurai', well, it's fairly simple. Because he still feels a bit awkward around him. Give them a few more scenes together and Aomine will finally call him 'Ryou' bluntly—to the brunette's shock and embarrassment. It'll be different with Kuroko, though. (Yes, Aomine will definitely call him 'Tetsu'.)

12) I just realized that... I'm focusing way too much on AoSaku. XD... Well, since they did have an 'accident', I wanted to resolve that first. Once I finally give excuses for all of them to hang out in pairs, the fluff for each pairing shall finally be visible~! 8D

13) Because I briefly mentioned Akashi, Murasakibara, and Himuro here, I couldn't help but spoil myself and look at their profiles in the wiki. =_=... But I regret nothing! Oh, and the 'Tsuya' Aomine was referring to is Himuro Tatsuya. Is the friendship very obvious? 8D

14) OMFG, DRAMAtical Murder has a sequel~! 8D... Just sayin'. 8D

15) Good news! I have another idea for a KuroBas fic~! It's called 'Royally Gay' and the details are in my profile. 8D

16) Do you see the image cover? It's official. I love that cover. I edited it myself.

Anyway, yeah. Finally finished it. Thank wierd yume for that. She pm-ed/nagged me about updating every single day. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Yume, take a vacation for now. You deserve it. But mostly, take a vacation 'cause I won't be updating until my semestral break starts, which is in October. I need to focus in school, so the next chapter is definitely gonna have to wait.

Last note: Guys, **please** leave a review for every chapter. I really want your feedback. It spurs me on, you know. And notify me if there are grammatical errors or plotholes and stuff that don't exactly fit together. I'm obsessive like that.

So, will Kise find a way to get his man? ('Cause seriously, it's _obviously_ a guy.) Will his so-called friends ever help him? Has Misdirection bought Kuroko a milkshake yet?!

That's for me to know, and you guys to keep nagging about~! 8D


End file.
